Cowboys and Angels
by rellimmes
Summary: FORMERLY TITLED UNITY: They call me Shadow. Or Elizabeth Barns. But never Catherine Sullivan anymore. That person is dead. Now I am the Guardian Angel of Manhattan as they call me. I know, it's complicated. But when I decide to tag along with my twin Jack to Brooklyn to keep the peace between two hot headed leaders, well, it just got a little more hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**Life as the twin sister of Jack Kelly isn't the best thing in the world, but hey, if I keep him outta trouble we make it work. But when I decided to tag along with him to Brooklyn to keep the peace between two hot headed leaders, well, it just got a little more hectic. **

_**Unity**_

I, Elizabeth Barns A.K.A Shadow, am a friend of the newsies in Manhattan. No, I'm not one myself (I own a shop on the square) but we're pretty tight. So when they decide to go on strike and ask if I can help out, naturally I said yes. The job was simple; make signs and help spread the word to everyone I saw. Simple enough, but when Jack and his new friend David Jacobs come up to me and say they need a second headquarters, I about lost it.

"Jack Kelly, do you know how much I've already done for you and your cause, not to mention your boys in general?" I shouted at him, steam close to pouring out of my ears. "That's right, I've made most of the signs, I've told every customer that comes into my store, why I've even sheltered some of your men from the bulls when they come knocking, but this is utterly ridiculous! How am I going to hold 22 newsies in my shop, huh? How Jack, how?"

I've been told that with my height, blonde hair and storm gray eyes I can be intimidating, but making Jack Kelly, the toughest kid in Manhattan cringe in fear is completely new. I must have been pretty mad! "Shadow, Isa know youse feel ova worked an' all, but we've been on strike for ova a week! Kloppman's got da bulls knocking on da lodging house door every other day lookin' for me an' Davey's got a family ta support. Can't youse at least spare us da back storage room? We can fit, Isa promise we'll be quiet, an' if da bulls come callin' we'll be able ta scram out da back! _And _if youse go ta bed early Isa can cut da meeting short an' we'll get goin'. Sound good?"

I rolled my eyes but uncrossed my arms, signaling that he'd won this argument. "You don't have to go if I go to bed early, even if my apartment's right above the store. I'll give you that, but no more, got it?" The boy David looked at Jack, who agreed and turned to him. "Thanks Shadow! Davey, go tell Race we're on for da second meetin' place. Then tell him ta alert da biords. If we gonna get serious about dis strike, den we gonna need da other borough's help." David nodded and took off running towards the statue in the square, where I could see Race and Kid Blink arguing. I glanced at Jack, who seemed lost in thought. "Why do you need the other newsie leader's help? If I remember correctly you told Harlem Manhattan could handle thing on our own, that you didn't need a liaison officer around," I reminisced.

Jack turned red but answered honestly anyway. "Because now dis is ova our heads, Elizabeth," he told me, using my real name. He always used my real name if he was serious about something. "We can't handle dis alone anymore. Our strike, it's getting' around. Not just ta adults, but kids from da working class are hearin' it too. They say dey wanna be free too, an' if all 'o' dis goes as planned, we could end up makin' a difference not for us, but for dem as well." He then grinned. "An' youse are gonna be a part 'o' it, lendin' us youse store an' such. Ta think youse weren't gonna help us out on dis one!" I laughed and focused on David's figure, which was running back to us. He didn't look thrilled.

"The some of biords had already gone by the time I got there, and by the time I got the rest going two came back. The news they brought doesn't look promising Jack, and if two came back saying the same thing then da rest are probably gonna say it too-""Davey boy, get ta da point!" Jack interrupted. "What did dey say an' where did dey come from?" David caught his breath and started off again. "From Harlem and Queens I think. They said that they're waiting for a guy named Spot Conlon's OK. Who's this kid, Jack? Shadow, do you know?"

Jack had a grim expression on his face. "Yeah Isa know da guy. Shadow, Isa think youse heard 'o' him too, from Race I think." I balled my hands into fists and growled "I've heard of him. King of Brooklyn, right? Yeah David, he's the top of the food chain as far as newsie royalty goes. Spot's the toughest, meanest, most low-lying womanizer that ever walked the face of this stinking city. Not the pleasant type let me tell you." Jack rolled his eyes like I had done earlier and waved my comment off. "Don't listen ta err David, she just hates him because he a bit arrogant. Shadow doesn't like boastful people if ya haven't noticed already. Spot's alright, but he's not the kind of guy dat you want as an enemy. Anyhow, we'll go talk ta Spot right now, knock some sense into his head. If we get his approval, we can really start heating things up. Let's go!"

The two started to walk off, but I grabbed Jack's arm and held on tightly. No one could ever break my grip, ever. I'm not heavy, not at all, but I can hold my ground better than anyone. "Little brother I'm not allowing you to go waltzing into Brooklyn like an idiot and get soaked from something that went wrong!"

Jack's my twin, see, but I've always held it up over his head that I was born first. I don't do it as often anymore, but when I'm serious I pull it out of the old trick box. Jack glared at me and sighed. "Elizabeth, I like da fact dat youse is always tryin' ta look out for me, but Isa ain't no newbie ta things like dis! Dis is da reason why I became a newsie with ya aft' Ma died, I needed ta see what da real world was like. I know Spot, he won't do nothin' stupid." He tried to jerk away again, but I held on even tighter. "Jack, if I can't change your mind, I'm going too. I'm no stranger to dangerous situations either, and you've too much of a reputation to be mouthing off to Conlon."

My brother huffed, but I pushed him. "Remember when I soaked the Delancy brothers for messing with you while you were selling?"

"Youse, but I-"

"And could they walk for a week?"

"No, an' youse showed em', though-"

"So who can take care of themselves better than most, huh?"

"Ya can Shadow-"

"And do you remember how I can just blend in the shadows of a building about anytime, anywhere? That's how I got my nick-name when we were newsies after all!"

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I'll admit youse good Shadow! Ya can come, but wear youse hat an' newsie clothes, OK?" I smacked him on the back of the head, glaring at him. "I always were newsie clothes, you dolt! How do you think I get around town, by dressing in my shop's merchandise? You know I hate wearing stuff like that!" Jack rubbed his head and let himself smile a bit. "Yeah, I know. I'm messin' with ya sis, don't get so worked up! Grab youse hat an' let's get goin'! We can make it if we run before dey start sellin' da evenin' edition!"

I reached inside my store, grabbed the newsie cap hanging on a hook by the door and dashed down the street after my brother.

$N$

Did I mention how much I hate Spot Conlon? I think I did, but I'll say it again. The arrogant idiot of a ruler had way too much power go to his head, but I couldn't blame him. He had the best of everything; birds, men, the looks (girls practically fell at his feet, the morons!) all the newsies in New York looked up to this kid. Whole boroughs minus Manhattan were under his thumb- he told them what to do, who to side with, the works, plain and simple. I hated how he controlled every aspect of some people's lives, hated it. But I really didn't need to make an enemy tonight, so I promised myself I would let Jack, David and Boots do all the talking and step in when necessary. Not if, _when._ I knew my little brother- he'd say or do something that was gonna rub someone the wrong. I just needed to stop it when he did, that's all. And maybe take out anyone who stood in my way.

Everyone knows that Spot and his newsies hang around the docks, so that's where Jack led us. Boots was following behind, stopping ever once in a while to pick up smooth rocks. Brooklynites played with slingshots; if you gave them good rocks, they'd take it as a peace offering and let you move on. David was behind Boots, and I was bringing up the rear. You could tell that David was kind of nervous about meeting Conlon, and he seemed to lag behind a bit. I took it upon myself to hurry him along and watch for Spot's birds. I didn't trust other birds, especially not Spot's. But then again, so did everyone else.

We reached the docks and hustled ourselves along. By then we had at least five birds right behind us, pushing against me every so often to keep us moving. At one point a newsie whose threats were larger than him climbed out of the water to meet us, saying "Going somewhere, Kelly?" Jack said nothing, just muscled past him. Faking surprise, the Brooklynite mocked politeness and ushered us past him as we approached the end of the dock. By now we had half of the Brooklyn bird's right behind, but they all stopped once we got close enough to the crates. The top-most crate was reserved for the King of Brooklyn himself, and no one, I mean, no one, just approached it without invitation. I then realized we were in trouble as it was; we hadn't sent a bird to announce we were coming, and Spot wasn't a fan of surprises. Oops!

Speaking of Conlon, there he was now, sitting on his crate smirking as he watched over his 'kingdom'. He saw us as soon as we stepped onto the dock area underneath it, smirked and swung himself down to greet us. "Why if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!" he called down, grinning arrogantly. I let out a breath of relief- he wasn't upset. I guess being friends with the King of Brooklyn did help on some occasions. My brother hopped over and said "I see ya moved up in da world Spot! Got a perfect view an' everything!" Conlon shrugged and grinned proudly.

Jack smiled at his 'modesty', spit into his hand as did Spot and shook on it. I felt David tense up beside me. Poor kid, this guy really scared him! Boots himself was nervous, but showed no fear and held out some of the rocks he'd been picking up. "Hey Boots, how's it rollin'?" Spot asked humorously. Boots smiled (as well as you can under fear I guess) and gave Conlon the stones. "I got a couple 'o' real good shooters here." Spot grunted examining them, then leaned forward, snatched them out of Boot's hand and placed one into his slingshot. He pulled it back and began talking to Jack.

"So Jackie boy, Isa been hearin' things from Harlem," he saw a bottle right overhead of David, who back up quickly with a terrified look in his eyes. "Queens. All over." He shot and hit the bottle, whose glass burst out everywhere. David was about to cry now, so I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered "Don't worry; we're on good terms with Conlon at the moment. He won't do anything to you yet."

Spot turned to Jack and looked at him. I tugged my hat (full of blonde hair up in a braid) down over my face. I didn't need anyone to know I was a girl here; much less Conlon or that I was Jack's twin sister. "They've been chirping in my ear." Spot paced over by me, and I moved so that I was directly behind him. One reason how I got my name Shadow- I can find you, but when I don't want to be found you can't find a lick of me. Even if I'm right behind you. "They say Jackie's newsboys playin' like they goin' on strike." Jack toughened up his voice a bit and replied "Yeah, well we are." David stepped in front of Jack and said over top of that "But we're not playing! We are going on strike!"

I took the same hand I had been comforting David with and pushed him back. "Whoa, easy Davey," I told him. "Don't get all worked up." Spot looked at me. I tipped my hat even further down across my face. "You got a problem?" I asked quietly, mustering up a raspy male-ish voice. Spot raised his eyebrows in surprise, but for real, not like his newsie a minute ago. "Whose dis, Jackie boy? He's gotta sort 'o' an attitude." Jack chuckled but answered. "Spot, meet Shadow. Not a newsie, but helpin' out with da strike. Owns a store on da square. Dat's where our second HQ is." I noticed Jack hadn't said _he _or _she. _It was smart- that way if Spot somehow found out who I was and confronted him about it then Jack could say that he hadn't said I was a boy.

Spot seemed satisfied with that and started to walk away, but then he whirled around and knocked my cap clean off my head, letting the braid drop and hang about my shoulders. The sudden move put me on defense, and I put my fists up as a reflex. Spot took one look at me and laughed, turning to Jack saying "Youse didn't tell me Shadow was a giorl, Jackie boy!" Jack shrugged. "Ya didn't ask, Spot. Watch youse back though- Shadow's got a way of gettin' back at those who anger her." Spot laughed again and faced me. Boot's eyes grew large and David stepped back, reason I had yet to figure out. He circled me, looking me up and down and taking in every feature. Then he placed a hand on my arm, which already pretty tense. "Aw Jack, she's just bluffin'! Youse can't down da King 'o' Brooklyn, no matter who ya are!" I stared right into his piercing blue eyes and growled "Get your hands off me Conlon. Now," real low.

But Spot just whistled. "Got fire too, Jack! Where'd ya find dis one?" Jack saw what was going on and got on the offense. "Spot, hands off Elizabeth. What she says goes, plain an' simple. Don't underestimate err, she can drop every one 'o' youse boys if she wanted to." Spot's eyes grew large and he stepped back to stare at Jack. "Elizabeth? Jack, youse brought ya own sister ta Brooklyn? What kinda idiot would do dat?"

Jack crossed his arms. "One whose sister can defend herself just fine. Watch." Without warning, Jack lunged at me. A thousand things went through my head- _was it a bluff, for show? If_ _then, why? Move!_ I dodged the first blow, blocked the second, and then jumped over his kick to the shin. Keeping up my defensive position, I decided that I wasn't going to fight back unless Jack managed to hit me, just weave duck dodge and repeat. It would wear him out enough to get him on the ground. I had never bothered to tell my brother my strategy for winning, but he sure needed to know it now. He couldn't keep up to speed after a minute of this, and slowly began to wear out. Then he made his mistake. Jack always had a nasty habit of favoring his right leg while kicking with his left, placing all of his weight on it. I blocked one of his round houses and kneed him in the thigh, sending my twin toppling onto the ground. I placed a foot on his chest, signaling that I had won and glaring at Spot, who had a cross between amusement and surprise on his face. I then smiled down at Jack and helped him up. He was grinning like a child who had just been awarded a free bag of penny candy. He had proved himself right, in front of Spot Conlon too.

"Isa can't see why ya didn't stay a newsie when da shop dropped into youse possession Shadow," he told me. "Youse would be good, da fighter youse are." I shook my head and patted him on the back. "I didn't think you would be happy knowing there was a girl out there who could beat you at your own game, Jack. Plus the shop brings in more money than being a newsie ever could," I added happily.

Spot rolled his eyes and stepped forwards. "Alright Jackie boy, Isa get da point, she's good. And Isa will admit she'd do pretty well in Brooklyn. But we're off topic; youse sayin' ya goin' on strike. But how do Isa know ya boys ain't gonna flee da moment a goon comes at ya with a club? How do Isa know youse got what it takes ta win?" Boots had a grim look on his face and David shifted uncomfortably after Spot said that. Even I got a bit angry at the nerve this Brooklynite had to put down my brother's borough like that. But Jack didn't even flinch, he just said "Because Isa tellin' youse Spot." The King of Brooklyn shot Jack a sort of sympathetic look as he shot another look at one of Boot's rocks in the palm of his hand. "Dat ain't good enough Jackie boy- youse gotta show me."

$N$

I thought Jack would've stayed and argued his case before Conlon about his boy's honor, loyalty, skill and devotion to the matter, or at least have told him off, but he did none of those things. He just nodded and motioned for us to leave. I scowled and followed David and Boots out, but Spot called out for us to stop. "Hey Cowboy, could ya give me an' Shadow a minute? Isa need ta talk ta err about something." Jack was hesitant, but I figured that if Spot knew I was his sister he wouldn't try anything. "Jack I'll be alright. You don't have to wait up for me; I can find my way back to Manhattan just fine." My twin looked at me with a trusting sort of glance and then shot a warning look at spot, as if to say _If you do anything to her you'll have my entire borough to answer to. _Then he turned tail and led the way back down the docks. I went back over to Conlon and leaned up against a light pole, acting as though I had better things to do and was board. If I knew anything about Conlon, it was that he loved attention and would do anything to get it.

"You needed something Spot?" I asked. The King looked at my expression and decided to up his game. "Why did youse come down ta Brooklyn, Shadow? Really?" he confronted. "Because I don't trust Jack to not offend anyone, especially on something as important as this," I replied truthfully. "I think that if I hadn't been here he would've stayed and argued to you on the importance of the strike. He's got a temper, my little brother does."

"So den youse would tell me everything youse know about dis little event 'o' yours?" Spot pressed. I gave him a cool gray eyed look. "Nope, quite frankly I don't trust you either. You're too full of yourself Conlon, that's what I think." Spot glared at me and hopped back on his crate, but not the top, just the lower one of that when he sat down on it he was leering down at me. I didn't as much as blink, just stare right back. "Isa didn't ask about youse opinion Kelly, just what youse know." "It's Barns," I corrected. Spot cocked his head to one side like a dog, confused. "Isa thought youse last name was Kelly, like Jack's," he stated. I shrugged and told him I'd changed it after I became a newsie. "Most of them minus Blink, Crutchy, Boots, Race, Mush, Les and David don't know I'm his sister, just assume we're good friends," I added. That seemed to satisfy Spot enough for him to move off the personal life topic and back onto the strike.

"Pulitzer jacked up da price, we all know dat," he began. "But why da whole big response ta it? It affects Brooklyn too, an' ya don't see us wantin' ta do something about it. So why is youse brother all hyped up an' strikin' like dis, huh? It ain't like he's gonna accomplish anything!" he laughed. I crossed my arms and leaned back on one foot, not very enthusiastic about what I would have to say. But the truth would come out sooner or later, and I guess it'd better be on good terms rather than bad.

"Jack an' David have an idea," I started slowly. Spot leaned in close. "What is it?" he demanded, lowering his voice. "They think that if the newsies, the most well-known child laborers in New York, make a change in the way Pulitzer runs his business then other kids will want to do the same. We go on strike, they go on strike, the world realizes we're not worthless and make the changes that help us too. It's not the trolley workers that want the upper class to see reality Spot; we do too. That's why we're really going through with this." I raised my hands in a stop motion. "And I'm done answering to you. I'll be on my way now before you start asking me what my favorite color is!" I smirked and walked down the ramp, back towards home, but Spot evidentially wasn't finished with our conversation.

"One more questions Shadow!" he yelled out at me. I turned around and glared at him. "What do da other boroughs say? About joining up for da strike, Isa mean?" I pressed my lips in a thin line and eyed him coldly, eyes like rolling clouds of sleet. "You have birds; you find out yourself." I preceded walking, but Spot _still _wasn't finished. "Ya forgot youse cap!" he shouted. I stopped again and barely glanced over my shoulder. "You keep it." Then I took off running and disappeared across the Bridge.

$N$

**K, I'm re-doing this entire story & making it a chapter version (I think the original length is scaring people away!), so please don't be mad! I'll have the rest up soon, don't worry!**

**-Miss Mad Hatter **


	2. Chapter 2

I thought Jack would've stayed and argued his case before Conlon about his boy's honor, loyalty, skill and devotion to the matter, or at least have told him off, but he did none of those things. He just nodded and motioned for us to leave. I scowled and followed David and Boots out, but Spot called out for us to stop. "Hey Cowboy, could ya give me an' Shadow a minute? Isa need ta talk ta err about something." Jack was hesitant, but I figured that if Spot knew I was his sister he wouldn't try anything. "Jack I'll be alright. You don't have to wait up for me; I can find my way back to Manhattan just fine." My twin looked at me with a trusting sort of glance and then shot a warning look at spot, as if to say _If you do anything to her you'll have my entire borough to answer to. _Then he turned tail and led the way back down the docks. I went back over to Conlon and leaned up against a light pole, acting as though I had better things to do and was board. If I knew anything about Conlon, it was that he loved attention and would do anything to get it.

"You needed something Spot?" I asked. The King looked at my expression and decided to up his game. "Why did youse come down ta Brooklyn, Shadow? Really?" he confronted. "Because I don't trust Jack to not offend anyone, especially on something as important as this," I replied truthfully. "I think that if I hadn't been here he would've stayed and argued to you on the importance of the strike. He's got a temper, my little brother does."

"So den youse would tell me everything youse know about dis little event 'o' yours?" Spot pressed. I gave him a cool gray eyed look. "Nope, quite frankly I don't trust you either. You're too full of yourself Conlon, that's what I think." Spot glared at me and hopped back on his crate, but not the top, just the lower one of that when he sat down on it he was leering down at me. I didn't as much as blink, just stare right back. "Isa didn't ask about youse opinion Kelly, just what youse know." "It's Barns," I corrected. Spot cocked his head to one side like a dog, confused. "Isa thought youse last name was Kelly, like Jack's," he stated. I shrugged and told him I'd changed it after I became a newsie. "Most of them minus Blink, Crutchy, Boots, Race, Mush, Les and David don't know I'm his sister, just assume we're good friends," I added. That seemed to satisfy Spot enough for him to move off the personal life topic and back onto the strike.

"Pulitzer jacked up da price, we all know dat," he began. "But why da whole big response ta it? It affects Brooklyn too, an' ya don't see us wantin' ta do something about it. So why is youse brother all hyped up an' strikin' like dis, huh? It ain't like he's gonna accomplish anything!" he laughed. I crossed my arms and leaned back on one foot, not very enthusiastic about what I would have to say. But the truth would come out sooner or later, and I guess it'd better be on good terms rather than bad.

"Jack an' David have an idea," I started slowly. Spot leaned in close. "What is it?" he demanded, lowering his voice. "They think that if the newsies, the most well-known child laborers in New York, make a change in the way Pulitzer runs his business then other kids will want to do the same. We go on strike, they go on strike, the world realizes we're not worthless and make the changes that help us too. It's not the trolley workers that want the upper class to see reality Spot; we do too. That's why we're really going through with this." I raised my hands in a stop motion. "And I'm done answering to you. I'll be on my way now before you start asking me what my favorite color is!" I smirked and walked down the ramp, back towards home, but Spot evidentially wasn't finished with our conversation.

"One more questions Shadow!" he yelled out at me. I turned around and glared at him. "What do da other boroughs say? About joining up for da strike, Isa mean?" I pressed my lips in a thin line and eyed him coldly, eyes like rolling clouds of sleet. "You have birds; you find out yourself." I preceded walking, but Spot _still _wasn't finished. "Ya forgot youse cap!" he shouted. I stopped again and barely glanced over my shoulder. "You keep it." Then I took off running and disappeared across the Bridge.

$N$

Do you know how long it takes for someone to cross that stupid Brooklyn Bridge? A long, long time, let me tell you (Three whole miles, who came up with that?)! By the time I was across that thing the sun was setting. I needed to get back to the store to get it ready for the newsies. But what I passed the distribution center on the square stopped me in my tracks. The place was trashed inside and out! There were newspapers all in the streets, carts upset everywhere; in short, it was a disaster! To make matters worse, Warden Snyder from the Refuge had been called in to pick up a boy. I should have gone right by, but I had to see who was responsible for this. I had a bad feeling who, and my fears were confirmed when I saw the Oscar and Morris Delancy dragging a newsie out of the building. I strained my eyes to see who it was- Crutchy! Jack had taken advantage of my absence in Manhattan to take the first real step towards winning the strike. The move had been bold and smart, but it had cost Crutchy his freedom (and by the way he was favoring my deformed leg, it too). It was horrible! I couldn't take anymore; I stumbled across the square and threw myself into my shop, almost tumbling down to the ground I was so upset (Now, I'm not usually an emotional person like that, but Crutchy certainly didn't deserve to go to prison!). Jack was already there, and he was ready to catch me.

"Elizabeth, thank God youse got back OK!" he was saying. "Isa was so worried, Isa thought dat Spot-""No, Jack, no!" I interrupted. "It was nothing like that! They took Crutchy to the Refuge, Jack, the Refuge! The Delancy's got him bad Jack; you should've seen his leg! All twisted up and everything!" I then, despite all of my years trying to mask my emotions at a critical moment, broke down sobbing. My twin kept on holding me tight, comforting me. "Isa messed up bad sis, Isa know. We thought it was a good idea at da time, Isa da one responsible for Crutchy-"

I pulled away and wiped my tears, frowning. "Jack, you don't go about saying that!" I scolding, wagging my finger in his face. "It wasn't your fault and what you did was very, very brave! You just didn't think about the repercussions, and none of us thought it would get that bad, so stop blaming yourself and stand up straight!" My brother stopped rambling and straightened out his back a little like I had told him to, giving me determined and defiant look. "Youse right Shadow, talkin' about it ain't gonna change a thing. Come on back, everyone else is in the room." I froze and looked at him with skepticism in my eyes. "All the _newsies- _are back there?" I asked, pointing towards the back room. Jack shook his head. "Not _everyone, _but only da key leaders an' da Jacobs. Come on, da meeting's about ta start!"

We stepped into the back room, where everyone was seated around a long wooden table. There was David and his brother, Racetrack, Mush, Boots, Blink, and a girl sitting over by David that I didn't know. She was a drop dead gorgeous, to be simple about it. It was obvious that she was David's sister, and she was looking at Jack like he was something special. I'd seen that look before on many other girls Jack had sold to- she was smitten. What was surprising about it was that Jack seemed to feel the same way. He was looking at her the entire time. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Focus!" I hissed in his ear. "You're here to talk about the strike, not go all love-stricken over your friend's sister!" Jack blushed but did as asked and called the meeting to order while I took a seat next to the girl.

As Jack started to explain why they weren't at the lodging house (I already knew- Snyder would be looking for him, there being the first place he would look. On the other hand, the Warden doesn't even know I existed!) I leaned over by David's older sister and whispered "I heard you've taken a liking to Jack over there." The girl turned pink but shrugged. "Yes, what do you care?" she replied coolly. I grinned; I liked her spunk. "Just be warned you've got competition." I pointed towards me, and she went white. "What?" I chuckled and nudged her in the shoulder. "I'm joking! Hi I'm Elizabeth A.K.A Shadow. I'm Jack's older twin!" The girl let out a sigh of relief and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Shadow! My name's Sarah. Funny, I didn't hear Jack mention he had a sister."

I shook my head and frowned. "We don't make it too well known," I admitted. "The less the authorities know how I'm related to him the better. You have to dig down deep into my family's history in order to just find my name." Sarah shot me a confused look and whispered "I thought your name was Elizabeth?" I shook my head again. "Nope, it's a false name. Jack's been in some trouble, so we made the decision to change mine. Again, the less they know the better."

I knew I was taking a risk, telling Sarah all about my personal life. But as long as I didn't give out my real name I was good, and she seemed pretty trustworthy. I was proved right; Sarah didn't press on about it. She even nodded to the degree that she understood. I think I knew we'd become good friends in that moment. Just then Blink threw a button at me, indicating that what Jack was going to say next was pretty important.

"So," my brother was saying, "Our little stunt we pulled today got outta hand and cost us a friend, but don't think we've given up yet! Crutchy would still want us ta go through with dis, so dat's what we gonna do. Tomorrow mornin' at 7 am sharp we gonna meet at the Center an' do da same thing we did tonight, only dis time we make em' believe dat we serious, dat we ain't just blowin' off hot air. If Spot Conlon wants a show, den a show is what we gonna give im'!" That seemed to settle in well with everyone but me and Sarah, Sarah because her brothers had no business being in the center of another riot and me because Jack would go farther than he had before because of Crutchy.

"Jack, think this through!" I demanded. Yes, I said _demanded, _not_ pleaded. _There's a difference- I wanted respect and attention, and pleading wasn't going to get me anywhere in this case. "Be reasonable! Crutchy is in prison because you didn't _think! _You took my absence in Brooklyn to get away with something completely unorganized and landed us in this fine mess!"

Jack stood up and started to yell in my face. "Isa thought youse said Crutchy's imprisonment wasn't my fault! Youse sided with me on dat, Elizabeth!"

"That was then, this is now!" I retorted angrily, slamming my palms down on the table. "If you mess this one up Jack Kelly, then no one's going to side with you because they'll think you're just a frustrated bunch of kids! You heard what Conlon said today, _you have to show him you have what it takes!" _I then crossed my arms defiantly.

Jack was about as outraged as I was. Here were two siblings, equally as hot tempered, not willing to give into the other. We stood there silently, steam rising off the tops of our heads (me for the second time that day). Then Boots decided enough was enough and cut in. "She's right Cowboy," he muttered. "We screw dis next act up an' we lose all da respect we got from da public in da blink 'o' an' eye, no pun intended," he added, glancing at Kid Blink. "Either youse be more careful on how ya go about doing this or we strike out," David called attention to. My little brother hung his head and admitted defeat. Now that people were siding with me he couldn't argue anymore.

"Fine, but if we do it ya way, Shadow dere's gonna be a favor youse owe me," he warned. I smugly leaned back in my chair. "Name it, just as long as it's within reasonable skill range." Jack pressed his lips in a thin line. "Youse up ta a trip back ta Brooklyn?"

$N$

It took about an hour for me to hear out Jack's idea, make minor changes to it and make sure it would work. To tell you the truth I thought his intentions were more than worthy, but the way he wanted to go about them weren't the best. Sarah wanted to go with me to Brooklyn saying that she had a free day and she needed out of the house, and while David and Jack were hesitant everyone else was ecstatic about it. So here I now was, standing in my store with Sarah at the crack of dawn getting ready to leave for Brooklyn. "It's about a 3 mile walk there and back, so I hope you have the stamina," I told her. The Jacobs girl smiled and straightened up proudly. "I won the girls foot race back in school!" she declared proudly. I grinned and walked behind the check-out counter to retrieve something. "Good, because if we're going to Brooklyn you're gonna need it!" I pulled out my item and was placing it in my pocket when Sarah spotted me.

"Why are you carrying a revolver over to Brooklyn?"

I looked at her grimly and shoved the gun deeper into my pocket. "You can't be too careful when you're entering Conlon's territory," I said. "I normally would take the pocket knife like I do on other trips, but Brooklynites are trained to handle all sorts of combat, including switchblade. Since most people who carry them know better than to tangle with the King, they don't get into a lot of blade fights, which keeps them out of practice. I guess I could beat all the guys in that matter, but I won't risk it. Unless you see it coming, you can't defend yourself very well against a semi-automatic, which makes _me_ one up on _them!" _I grabbed a couple of extra bullets and stuffed them in my pocket, then headed out the door with Sarah in tow.

When we (finally) reached Brooklyn, headlines were already being sold (sheesh, no wonder Brooklyn had so much free time; they got up while it was still dark to do it!). Even though I was wearing a bright red dress (much to my horror) no one gave me a second thought, but Sarah was a different story. Every newsie and his brother were taking a look at her, some whistling and cat-calling, but the wiser ones just admiring at a safe distance. Everyone now knew I was Jack's sister and knew not to mess with me, nut I had to show a few of the bolder ones the handle of my gun to keep them moving. I never thought I'd say this, but I was relieved when we got to Spot's usual selling place!

He was flirting with upper class ladies as usual, but one spine chilling glare from me sent them on their way. The King didn't look happy. "Whatta youse doin' scarin' away dem fine girls, kid!" he exclaimed angrily. "Manners, Conlon!" I warned. "Remember me?"

Spot got one look at me and raised his eyebrows. "Youse got guts Barns, comin' out here without no back up. Isa aught ta brain ya right now for not respectin' ya elders!" he threatened. While Sarah tensed up beside me, I just smiled coldly and showed off my weapon. "For what it's worth Spot, I think you'd be dead before you could even touch me. Have you already forgotten about what Jack said yesterday? I'm his sister; you can't touch me without consequences. And if anything, _I'm _the elder, as I've been a newsie longer than you." The King frowned and set his papers on the ground to cross his arms and leans up against the dock railing. "Youse got a reason ta be here Shadow? Or are youse just takin' a 3 mile stroll around da neighborhood with a revolver?"

I shrugged. "Jack's busy at the moment and sent me over to tell you that he's planning to attack the Center this morning. Under regular circumstances he would wait a few days before doing it again, but I'm sure you already heard that these aren't regular circumstances." Spot narrowed his eyes at me, looked at Sarah, and then looked back at me. "Whatta youse talkin' about?" he asked slowly. I gasped, shocked. "You're saying that after all those birds you sent after me to make I got home last night and you have no idea what happened? None at all?"

Spot shook his head, probably because I'd known he had sent a detail out on me after I'd left Brooklyn the night before. "Isa heard about da wreckin' 'o' da Center, nothin' else important." I allowed myself a small smile of victory, but then grew solemn. "Looks like your birds don't tell you everything Spot. Snyder got a hold of Crutchy last night, took him to the Refuge. David and Jack tried to get him out, but the Delancy's beat his leg around bad. He's gonna be stuck there for a while."

Spot froze at the word _Refuge_, and then punched the light post in anger. "He took a newsie ta da Refuge without cause?" he gritted through his teeth. I shook my head. "There was a cause all right, just not a good enough one. That's why Kelly's attacking now, going specifically for the Delancy Brothers, because apparently revenge and success go very well together. They rub salt in the wound. But you would know that better than anyone else, wouldn't you Conlon?"

Spot frowned, but it wasn't because of my comment. It was because a small boy was racing towards us at top speed, screaming out my and Sarah's names. "Shadow, Sarah!" a boy named Snipeshooter was crying, "It's a trap, a trap! Dey knew we was comin'! Dey got everyone else locked in da center, dey gonna arrest everyone!"

Sarah cried out a fear while I clenched my fists in rage. "What?" I cried. "C'mon guys, we're going! Sarah, better pull up those skirts, because we're not stopping for anything! Jack's in there, he can't fight that many people at one time!" Snipeshooter whirled around and led Sarah and I back down the way we came, but Spot called out to us. "Wait! We're comin' too!" I snorted humorlessly. "I thought you had to be shown that we _had what it takes to win," _I spat venomously. Conlon whistled and all of his newsies and birds came running. "Ya did, an' now Isa convinced. Jackie boy needs help; we told im' we would. Now let's go, Isa gotta feelin' he's gonna need it!"

$N$

**Told you I'd update soon! Review if you like please!**


	3. Chapter 3

As I have said before, crossing the Brooklyn Bridges takes way longer than you'd normally expect. So by the time we got over to the square with Snipeshooter and all the Brooklynites the Center gates were locked and barricaded by police officers. Ink, Spot's second (he's called that because he gets his papers so early he smudges all the still drying ink on his hands), let out a stream of colorful language I had never heard in all my 18 years. "Now how we gonna get in?" he spat. I waited for Spot to answer, and then realized everyone was looking at me. Even the King was eying me like I was in charge (appropriate, since I knew the area best) which was a first. I cleared my throat and turned to Snipeshooter, who was standing right beside a very frightened Sarah.

" 'Shooter, take Sarah to my shop and make sure she stays there, got it?" I ordered him. My friend huffed at me and puffed out her lip. "My little brothers are in there Shadow! I can't sit by and do nothing!" "I don't doubt you'd do your best but these are men who have little or no mercy towards girls Sarah!" I cut her off. "You don't have a weapon like I do therefore you'd be as good as dead. Jack really likes you Sarah and if I let anything happen to you he'd have my head, so go with 'Shooter and we'll discuss this later!" I could tell she was about to argue and I had no doubt in my mind Sarah was a good fighter as it was, but I turned away anyhow and motioned for Snipeshooter to get her out of the mob before she could start. Then I started towards the Distribution Center's back alley.

"Where youse goin' Shadow?" Ink cried out desperately. I snapped my head back and waved my hand for them to follow me. "There's a way to the rooftop through here and up the spare ladder. If we can get up there you might be able to save them before anyone gets hurt!" I ran down the alley and began to climb. Spot was right behind me, followed by Ink and then the rest of the newsies. At one point my footing slipped and I also fell back onto Spot, but he caught me (extremely scary, but not the falling part of it) smirking like it was his lucky day. I pushed myself up and continued on. Finally I reached the top and scurried down the rooftop scale, getting a feel for the scene below us.

What I saw scarred me for life.

Over one hundred men and boys alike were down below, scabs and newsies fighting like there was no tomorrow and the men either helping the scabs or trying to hide from the newsies, who were soaking anyone and everything in their path. My twin brother was the middle of a ring of burly men (hired to take him down personally by Mr. Pulitzer himself I take it) who were armed with chains, knives, pitchforks and whatever else they could find. He was outmatched for certain, even if he was putting up a good fight. I bit my lip and turned to Conlon, who crouching beside me with an equally upset look written all over his face. "Do you really think you can take these guys on?" I whispered to him. Spot sighed. "Well, only one way ta find out!" He stood up with his newsies and motioned for the first wave of sling shooters to start firing.

This produced an outcry from the Brooklynites, which started a chain reaction from all the Manhattan boys down below, all snapping their heads up to take a look at their rescuers. Mush was the first to state the obvious. "Hey look, Brooklyn!" he cried. At that some of the saving borough's newsies decided to jump down onto the shorter roof top to get a better aim, including Spot. "Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" he called out, being the ever cocky King he was. I rolled my eyes and hopped down next to him, pulling out my revolver. Conlon stared at me as I quickly loaded up. "Are youse crazy Shadow? Ya actually gonna kill dem people in da courtyard?"

I took aim and scouted around for a decent target, someone who was winning against an outmatched newsie. "Conlon, I've only killed 4 people in my life; I'm not about to do it again. I'm aiming to wound or stun, never kill unless I can help it." I spotted a scab soaking the newsie named Itey and fired at his leg. "See? Not so hard!"

Spot stared at me in wonder while letting two rocks go at Morris Delancy. "Ya killed only 4 people? Woman, are youse a murderer or something?" I shrugged and replied "Nope, I killed them because they were gonna kill me first. I'm a defendant." I shot three more in the arms after that and motioned for Spot to see a wire running from the roof to the ground. "There isn't anything you can do up here now Spot; I'd take my chances with that golden tipped cane of yours if I were you!"

Conlon grinned, took hold of it and swung himself down into the fray. "Didn't even say thank you," I murmured. "Well, that's nothing new." I loaded up my gun again and started scanning the crowd for Jack. He hadn't seen me yet; too busy cheering for Spot to notice. I admit that ticked me off a little and I fired a round at a man a little too close to his head, but at least that got me noticed. My little brother smiled apologetically and saluted my good aim, which I returned generously and turned towards the gates, hoping that some smart person would hurry up and open them so we could get out of here.

Did I just say smart? That was a big mistake on my part, mainly because Spot himself was the one to do it (and he's definitely _not _smart!). I smacked myself for thinking such and raced down the roof tiles to the other end of the Center, where I could get a better look at my surroundings. Thank the Lord I had- one of the last grown men still left in the courtyard had a club raised over the King of Brooklyn's head, ready to smash his skull in. Without thinking, I raised my revolver and fired at the man's head, something I had sworn after my father's death I would never do again. He went down. Just then I felt it start to rain; funny, I hadn't noticed the clouds come upon us. How very much appropriate.

The Brooklynite felt something behind him and twirled around to see my victim's life blood gushing out from a neat round hole in his brain. He saw the club a few feet away and did the math. Ignoring the chaos around him Spot slowly turned his head towards me, horror written in bold letters all across his face. Rain was now pouring down into the city streets, washing away dirt, garbage, blood and sweat as I stared coolly back, nodded curtly and turned away. I couldn't face him now, not when I had just saved his life for reason I had yet to discover myself. I made my way towards the ladder and climbed down, then walked back to my store. I knew Jack wouldn't mind me not going to Tibby's afterwards; he would understand. I had to find Sarah anyhow and deliver her the good news, maybe let her go find Les and David while I took a cold shower. I needed to clear my head. After all, I had just killed my first victim in over 2 years. That nerve racking enough for anyone. I really needed to figure that out- well, that and why I had just saved my worst enemy's life.

$N$

"You did what?" Sarah almost shouted at me as I poured myself a glass of water. We were at my apartment right above the dress shop sitting by the counter with glasses in our hands. Sarah had decided to stay with me until tomorrow morning because of the strike (which was going to drag on for two weeks at this rate) declaring that her brother would be fine on their own and her parents wouldn't mind the slightest. I had come in just 15 minutes before dripping wet and horribly upset. Since then I had changed into more fitting clothing benefitting my style (a clean white blouse and a pair of slacks) and told the events of the afternoon, ending with my killing Spot's attacker and fleeing the scene.

"I know I know, I'm a mess, but what else could I do?" I told Sarah, wringing water out from a strand of my hair. "It's not like I could watch him die, but on the other hand I'm going to regret it!" Sarah laughed and pushed her glass towards me, finished. "You are the strangest girl I've ever met, you know that Shadow?" she giggled. "You save the cutest guy in New York minus your brother (who doesn't count for you) and you hate his guts? Forget the fact you just walked out on him, why didn't you stay and talk to him? In my opinion the two of you look adorable together!"

I laughed harshly. "Forgetting the fact that I'd kill him the moment he makes a move on me, yeah, I think I'll pass on that! So how do you think I go from here? Spot's going to find me anyways, I can't avoid him forever, and the moment he does find me the first thing he's going to do is ask me why I did it! I'm stuck here Jacobs!" Sarah shook her head and got up to get an apple from the bin over in the kitchen corner. Biting into it, she chewed slowly, mulling over the thought. "Just tell him the truth, that's all I can say at this point," she finally said. "Now go and find your brother, I'll bet he's worried about you. And give Davey and Les a hug for me!"

I raised an eyebrow at my friend. "What about you? Aren't you going to come find Jack with me?"

"No, everyone knows whose sister I am now that David's officially part of the strike. I've got to stay somewhere safe, like here. You on the other hand, no one knows who you are, so you'd be fine!"

"Are you sure you'll be fine here alone? I'm worried about you Sarah."

"Oh just go already! I'll be alright; I've got a new book I've been meaning to read for ages. Now get to Tibby's before Jack disappears into the night. Then you'll never find him!"

"Ok, I'm gone!"

I stepped out into the muddy streets (thank God I was wearing boots and newsie clothes!) and made my way towards Tibby's diner. I didn't have to go inside thankfully- everyone was disbursing to the lodging house (including the Brooklyn boys, they were spending the night there), and my twin was waiting outside talking to David and Les.

"Hey little brother, you were going to head back home without properly thanking your sister for saving your hide?" I playfully called out. Jack looked at me and grinned sheepishly. "Isa thought youse went home Shadow! Youse looked pretty tense up on da roof dis afternoon." I walked up and nodded to David and little Jacobs, who smiled back kindly. "Yeah, well I feel a lot better now. Hey Davey, your sister told me to give you and Les a hug, but I think you'd settle for a shake, wouldn't you?"

"Nah, I don't mind," David responded, spit shaking me (which was first for him, the poor kid thought it was disgusting). "So Jack, you left your cap back at the store before we set out for the Center this morning, why don't you run back and get it? Les and I will wait for you back at the lodging house." Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave them a loving squeeze. "Why can't my loving big sister go get it for me?' he asked sarcastically. I smacked him on the arm. "Because I'm not a biord, I'm a human being who really doesn't want to go out of her way to go get a stinking hat! Plus you'll get to see Sarah!" Jack blushed and tried to back out, but I dragged him along through the rainy streets anyways, calling back to David he'd be there soon. By the time we were half way back Jack had stopped trying to resist and was walking quietly alongside me. Then he felt compelled to break the silence and asked a question.

"So why did youse run after savin' Spot sis? He wanted ta thank youse."

I felt blood rush to my face, but I acted like it was no big deal and continued walking in front of him. "It was nothing, just helping out," I said. Jack grabbed my hand and yanked me back into step next to him, frustrated. "Youse thought it was nothing? _Catherine Sullivan_, youse haven't killed someone for tryin' ta hurt another in ova two years, don't ya tell me it was nothing!" I glared at my brother with my stormy gray eyes and set my jaw. Jack hadn't used my old name (I say old because unlike my brother I changed it legally) ever since our father got thrown into prison for Mom's murder. Everything associated with the old life I've grown to hate (beside Jack, he _is_ my sibling), and my old name is no exception.

"And you, _Francis, _don't have to lecture me on morals either!" I retorted back, using his old name as well. "I've only killed if my or someone else's life is threatened, you of all people know that! Look, Spot saved half of our newsies by showing up when he did, and Manhattan owed him. _I _am Manhattan as much as you are, therefore _I _repaid it. There is nothing other than that to say." Jack scowled but accepted the answer and let go. I glanced up at the apartment building I lived in a few yards away. It looked so much more inviting with its warmly lit windows compared to the pouring rain we were standing in. I hurried up to it and spotted the cap Jack was looking for on the counter. Sarah was asleep in the chair nearby, her book in one hand and a smile playing on her face. I decided not a wake her on the account of my less- than- pleasant younger twin and returned back to him with the item.

"Sarah's asleep," I told him curtly, handing him the hat and shooting him a cold and heartless look. "You should go, I've got real work to do like balancing the store's accounts and making sure it's well-presented for customers tomorrow. I've wasted enough time helping with your pathetic little strike!" I added, snarling and stomping back towards the dress shop, leaving Jack out in the cold with a dampened cap. He didn't look very cheerful; in fact, he looked almost sorry. But he said nothing and silently retreated back to his lodging house

$N$

Let's fast forwards to the next morning. I had awakened Sarah up from her slumber in my living room armchair and lent her my guest room in my apartment the night before, to which she immediately retired to and fell asleep again. I didn't blame her; after worrying about my brothers alone in a store would make me pretty weary too. But I hadn't been worrying about my brother and instead I found myself regretting my words to him the night before. But nevertheless I went to bed and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and slightly guilt on two accounts- leaving Jack outside alone with so much as a good night and what I would say when I saw Spot next. I had hoped it would be never, but the strike was moving towards a time period of a week and most certainly wasn't stopping any time soon. I had to face the consequences.

I had a feeling Sarah was going to sleep late this morning (I wouldn't blame her, the girl still wasn't fully recovered from her bout with anxiety yesterday) and left her a note stating that I was off to Tibby's diner. I had some serious apologizing to do. Dressing swiftly in some trousers and a blue workman's shirt, I stuffed my hair into a cap and took off.

Jack was sitting at his usual table in the back- alone, considering he was an early riser since the start of the event. I sat down across for him and twirled my hat in my hands nervously. Jack didn't even look at me. Gosh, was he that hurt? Yeah, I _really _needed to apologize! "Hey, I'm sorry I took off like I did last night," I rushed, biting my lip. "I was upset and angry, and I regret that. I shouldn't have left you like that and I'll never do it again, I swear. I also take back all the things I said about the strike." I paused, gathering up more courage. "So are we cool or what?"

My twin raised his head and made eye contact with me for the first time. His expression was still pained but the hurt looks in his eyes were gone. "It's OK, sis, I forgive youse. An' Isa guess Isa got a bit too wound up as well. Isa just gotta get used ta da fact dat ya ain't one 'o' dose giorls who rely on men to fight dere battles for dem. Isa sorry for thinkin' youse were like dat by sayin' ya old name, we all know how much youse hate it." I smiled gratefully and hugged him from across the table. "Thanks Jack, you're the best!' then I got serious and leaned back in my chair. "So, uh, if youse still need some place to hold your meetings, my back room's still open-"

"Thanks Shadow, but we gonna use da lodging house tonight!" Jack interrupted. "Gotta make sure dat no one knows where HQ #2 is, ya know? But we definitely gonna use it on Sunday, dat's when Spot's second plans on comin' in from Brooklyn." I groaned and set my cap down on the booth table. "You told Conlon where my store is? Jack, I thought we had a deal! No one but Manhattan newsies know I own a shop, remember?" Jack held up his hands in agreement. "Yes, an' Isa upheld dat end 'o' da bargain! Spot don't even know ya own a store just da youse got da owner ta let us use, which ain't exactly lyin' since youse did allow us ta use it an' youse is da owner."

I sighed in relief. At least I could trust Jack with that secret! "Good. Speaking of Spot Conlon, have you seen him this morning?" Jack raised an eyebrow but replied "Yeah, he's comin' any time now. Why, youse wanna talk ta him?" I rolled my eyes and got up, pulling my hat clean over my face but not bothering to hide my blonde hair. "Nope, I want to get out of here before he shows up. I'm alright with talking to you after an argument- Conlon not so much. See you around Jack, I'll be at the dress shop!" I tried to leave, but Jack held me back. "Don't go yet Shadow, we gotta give youse something!" He took out a pouch full of coins and pressed them into my hand. "Blink and Mush had everyone donate a whole dollar 'o' dere savings ta da pouch here. It should pay ya for da room usin' an' da time ya store was closed." I tried to shove it back into Jack's hands, saying that I couldn't take the money, but Jack refused to take it and backed away. "It's youse, take it! Ya deserve it for all da time we took away from ya. Now youse beta gets goin' Shadow, Isa think Spot's about ta walk in!" Then he frowned, thinking. "On second thought it wouldn't do ya any good. Da only non-blocked exit is da front door an' you'd be no beta off dere den here."

I crossed my arms and shoved my younger brother playfully before taking off. "C'mon Jack, I'm not called Shadow for nothing!" I then passed right underneath the King of Brooklyn's nose (shoved past him, that is) and made my way to the diner's counter, pretending to pay for a meal but actually listening to my brother and his friend's conversation.

"Hey Cowboy, do ya know where Shadow is today?" Spot asked. I couldn't see the look he wore, but his voice said it all. He was as nervous as I was. My brother played it down and said "She's around town somewhere. Ya never can tell with Elizabeth; she's got connections, has ta go places, goin' down ta da market for breakfast with Sarah probably." He was up to his tricks again like he had been at the docks two days ago. He wasn't answering no, but rather avoiding it by giving off places I could be.

But Conlon caught it this time. I imagined him glaring at my twin with those icy blue eyes of his and crossing his arms. "She was here, wasn't she? Tell me Jack, where'd she go? Don't youse lie ta me dis time!" I risked a glance over my shoulder; Jack looked tense. I knew he wouldn't give me up, but he had to say something that was true in order to get Spot off his back. "She didn't say." And I hadn't. "Like Isa said, youse nova can tell with err! She got friends all ova youse know."

Spot uncrossed his arms to put a firm hand on his cane, but he didn't stop glaring. "Cowboy, ya tell me where she is an' Isa might keep me temper!" Cowboy bit his lip glancing casually behind Spot and at me desperately, as if asking me to get him out of this horrible predicament but knowing if I wanted to keep my cover I couldn't help him. Then, at last he spoke. "Elizabeth's a strange character Spot, dis youse gotta know about her before ya learn anything else. But ya see, after me sister left da lodging house for good Isa kinda lost track 'o' her for a while….."

"What da ya mean, lost track 'o' her?" Spot demanded, his full attention directed at Jack and hanging onto his every word. "How does someone's only brother lose err' in a place as New York? Dat ain't possible!"

Jack shook his head and twirled a fork in between his two fingers nervously. "It ain't dat simple Spot. Elizabeth ain't called Shadow for no reason aft' all! When she don't wanna be found, she ain't gonna be found. Turns out she was all ova da city; learnin' things from every borough ta help err out in life. New York's dangerous Spot, even Shadow with her bag 'o' tricks needed guidance. By da time I caught up with her she was a completely different person. A better person to be sure, but different. She was tougher, Spot, tougher and smarter than she already was. She was unpredictable, quick on her feet, and had the perfect aim when it came to that gun."

Spot was still a bit shaken up, but he was nodding his head in understanding. "And youse telling me all dis because why?" Jack glanced back at me, waiting for me to give the OK on what he was about to say next. I nodded slightly and he continued.

"Isa telling ya dis, Conlon, because ya outta know what she's done ta get herself into da position she's in with youse. She saved ya lousy hide because it was da right thing ta do and she knew Manhattan was gonna owe youse later on. Shadow ain't just me sister Spot, she's Manhattan's Guardian Angel. She'd do anything ta keep its newsies safe, including making sure we owe nothing ta anyone. So when Isa tell youse dat Isa don't know where she is Isa ain't saying dat just ta get on ya nerves; Elizabeth's part 'o' Manhattan too. She deserves respect an' dat's what we owe her." He then leaned back in his chair and slammed his fist down on the table. "And I'm done talkin'. Spot, youse wanna know where Shadow is? Find err youseself!" and with that said my twin got up and left, lightly brushing up against my shoulder as he walked out. It was a casual gesture to anyone who noticed, but the meaning was clear to me. _Get out while you still can. _

That's exactly what I did. I made a calm but quick exit towards the Diner's door, but I was blocked by Racetrack Higgins, who apparently had finished selling his papers early and was coming in for a late breakfast. He smiled at me, being his friendly old Italian self. I forgot that I was supposed to be under cover and smiled back saying "Hey Race, how'd selling go today?" Racetrack grinned broadly as he moved past me towards the counter. "Great, got more money ta spend at da races tomorrow afternoon! How's ya mornin' goin' Shadow?"

_He said my name._ It was quiet and casual, but it carried so much weight with Spot that he heard it. His head snapped back and we made eye contact. Oops! I closed my eyes and groaned. "Race, you broke my cover!" Race's eyes got huge and he looked at Spot. "Oh, sorry!" But I didn't hear his apology- I was too busy running in the opposite direction, towards Central Park with Spot on my heels. The Park was a big place; if I could lose anyone anywhere that was the place to do it. But at the last second I heard Spot calling out "Shadow, wait! We gotta talk!"

_Shadow. _My namesake, my reputation, my ability. I didn't need to run and hide all the way in Central Park; I could do it right here. Thinking fast, I ducked into the nearest alley and merged myself with the darkness around it. But Spot was also thinking along my lines too. He followed me in and stopped halfway, searching. This kid wasn't going to give up, was he? Swearing silently to myself, I did the most dangerous and least likely thing I could do, something that changed my whole life- after a few minutes of watching him I stepped out of the shadows I called my second home and spoke. "You were looking for someone Conlon?"

$N$

**Again, here we are! I'm on a roll! Review or ELSE!**

**-Miss Mad Hatter**


	4. Chapter 4

He whirled around and stared at me. I stared right back, as if I was daring him to make a move. "You seem awful hurried there Spot," I chuckled softly. "Almost as if your life depended on it!" The King didn't see the humor. Instead he just stood there, gapping. Finally he got up the nerve to speak. "How long was youse standin' dere, Shadow?" he asked. "In Tibby's, Isa mean."

I leaned up against the dark alley wall. "Long enough. I was already there when you walked in, actually."

"Really?"

"I had some business to take care of with Jack."

Spot nodded but stayed where he was. "Ya brother thinks very highly 'o' ya," he admitted. "He says youse tougher den nails an' smart as a whip. Called youse da Guardian Angel 'o' Manhattan." I snorted. "He has _that_ right! I protect his boys the best I can, give them a place to stay when the bulls are around and make sure the older ones don't get into any trouble."

That one phrase seemed to click with Spot. I could see him putting together all the pieces in his head, figuring things out. "Dat's why youse was in Brooklyn with ya brother. Youse was makin' sure things didn't go south. Ya da lady who owns da store dat settles as da second headquarters, youse been behind everything from housing den meetings ta makin' sure Brooklyn joined up for da strike."

"Not exactly. I'm not in charge of the strike, that's all the newsies, but I've been around. Like you said, I'm Manhattan's Guardian Angel. I was in Brooklyn to keep my brother safe. I was there the next day to convince you to help us, plain as day," I told him. Spot got quiet after that, but only for a minute. Then he spoke again.

"Youse been avoiding me Shadow," he confronted at last. "Why?"

I had been dreading this question for the past day and a half. How was I going to answer it? By telling him the truth? But then again, there was no other way. I took a deep breath. "Spot, when Jack described me as Manhattan's Guardian Angel, what else did he say?" Spot had to pause and think on that one. Finally, he replied "Dat youse would do anything ta protect ya boys." I nodded, fully expecting this. "Exactly." Then an unbidden image came to mind and I turned away to hide my tears.

"When Jack was almost killed by the Delancy's his first week out selling, _I_ was the one at his side helping fight them off. When Granite retired from being a newsie _I_ was the one who secured Jack's position as leader and made sure no one could take it away until he could fight well enough to handle it on his own. When I opened my shop I turned it into a safe house for any newsies who needed help. Even when the strike started _I _was the one he went to when he needed support. _That's_ why I was in Brooklyn with him two days ago; protecting him from anything that could have gone wrong. I've always made sure my borough has never had to owe anything from anyone, and when you suddenly decided to save all those kids in the fight yesterday- well, if we ever made it out of that one you would've told us we owed you our lives."

Conlon tried to objected, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Don't try and deny it Conlon, I know how you people in Brooklyn think! The only way to make sure you wouldn't pull the 'saving lives' card was to save yours. I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to." That comment shut the King up for a reasonable amount of time. For a while we just stood there, not saying a word. Then he had the courage to say something. "Youse mean dat youse saved me so dat Manhattan wouldn't owe nothin'? Dat's why youse been avoiding me? Because ya thought dat if ya kept youse distance Isa wouldn't try an' pay ya back without hearing how it really went down?"

I pivoted on the balls of my feet a bit to face Spot again. "You understand. Good." But that didn't go over too well with Spot. He simply just blew up in my face when I said that. "Dat's all youse have ta said ta me? _Dat Isa understands_? Because Isa don't think I do! Youse killed someone ta protect youse boy, Isa get dat part, but me? Didn't it ever occur ta youse dat maybe if Isa was dead I couldn't collect da debt?"

I froze, feeling all the blood drained from my face. He was right; I could've done that too, but I hadn't. Why I hadn't yet figured out. But I could do that later- right now I had to give answer to Spot. "That may be true, but like I said, I'm the 'Guardian Angel'. You were in Manhattan, I had no choice."

"Youse had all da choices in da world, Shadow!" Conlon retorted. "Youse could have let me die, but ya didn't! Da reason may not occur ta youse, but it's as plain 'o' day ta everyone else!" I saw what angle he was playing at, and I utterly refused to make it out as he was. "I hate you, Spot Conlon! I always have and I always will!" I screamed at him, my storm gray eyes flaring up with lightning streaking out of them. "So get you're head on straight and stay out of my way, or you'll be facing the barrel of a gun!"

"Youse can't get away from me, Shadow," Spot answered quietly. "Did it ever occur ta youse dat maybe you savin' my life weren't just a spur 'o' da moment thing? Did ya even consider it ta be fate?" He took a step towards me, and I took a step back- straight into the brick wall of the alley. I glanced up in the sky; storm clouds circling around me head like a whirlpool. It looks like the storm from last night was at it again. I faced Spot, who had me cornered. "Conlon, what in the name in Joseph Pulitzer are you doing?" I demanded to know. I could feel my knees shaking, heart pounding inside my chest, the whole nine yards. I hadn't really been scared of much as a kid- this here frightened me even more then the thought of my brother back in the Refuge did.

Spot kept on advancing. "Isa had ova 24 hours ta think things ova, Shadow," he whispered quietly into my ear. "Dere ain't no such thing as coincidences, youse said it youseself. It wasn't by any chance you happened ta just be dere at da exact moment a man came at me with a club. I think it's something more, an' youse know it too." I shook my head, refusing to believe it. "Spot, it wasn't fate, it was merely just an accident-""And youse just happened ta show up ta save me when it occurred?" Conlon laughed his deep blue eyes boring directly into mine. I had made it my mission never to look Spot in the eyes unless I had to, and now he was giving me no other choice. Dear Reader, those eyes are the most awful thing about him; they stare deep into your soul and extract everything that connects you to your humanity. I hate those even more then I did his ego.

My whole body was trembling; Spot was far too close to me for my taste. I had been stupid enough to leave my revolver at home too. How horrible could this situation get? "Who-what are you going to do with me?" my voice quaked in fear. Spot smirked (I hate that too) and leaned in close, his face barely touching mine. "What Isa has been meanin' ta do ever since I laid eyes on you." Then he kissed me. Hard.

I had seen him kissing women millions of times, even heard about the experience afterwards so much that my mind couldn't take much more of it. I had seen those lips move across some show girl's mouth so many times I could never keep count- but I'd never in all my life imagined them on my own. They were soft, smooth as butter, might even say beautiful, but all I felt was dread. For a split second I just sort of stood then, dumfounded, and then I started to try and pull away. At first it was just a brief tug, but pretty soon I was fighting the King off, sending a kick into his chest and towering over him like I had done with Jack but this time for real. The unshed tears were flowing down my face; or I think they were, it could have been the rain pouring down upon us too.

"Go home Spot," I said, in tone as cold and cruel as ice. "After this strike is over, I never want to see your lousy butt all the way up here in Manhattan again." Then I turned tail and ran through the storm back home, leaving the newsie sitting in a dark alley alone with nothing but rain and thunder to hear him out.

$N$

I walked into my store with a dead look on my face. Sarah was now up from her slumber now and finishing up her book from the night before. When I walked in as white as a sheet she quickly got up and ushered me into a countertop chair, a worried expression written all across her face. "What happened?" she chattered impatiently, hurrying to get a glass of water. "Did something go wrong? Has there been another raid in the Center? Elizabeth, are you alright?"

I was still shaking when I responded blankly "He kissed me." Then it sunk in and I grew angrier and more humiliated by the minute. "He kissed me! The stupid son of a freaking jack kissed me!" I shoved my water off the counter and hurled a punch at the wall in fury, making a fist-sized hole and drawing blood from my knuckles. "Who kissed you?" Sarah asked gently, trying to calm me down.

"The King of Brooklyn, that's who!" I screamed, the humiliation part of the experience floating to the surface and subsiding the anger while bringing on tears. I down on the floor and up against the wall and cried. Sarah sat down beside me and held me close. "C'mon Elizabeth, you're OK," she comforted. Under normal circumstances I would have been further more upset at the fact she was coddling me, but at this point I was desperate and needed all the sympathy I could get. "Elizabeth you'll be fine, he was just being a jerk trying to get at you I know, you'll be over it in two days anyways, just breath and relax."

I did as ordered and instantly the cries stopped. I turned to Sarah. "Why did he do it? He knows I hate him, I told him myself! Why didn't I stop him Sarah, why?" Here I was, acting like a child, but Sarah didn't seem to mind. "He probably does this to every girl who doesn't fall for him, he was just being a bigot. He'll probably forget it ever happened in a bit and you'll be back to normal!"

Just then Jack walked it, whistling merrily to himself. "Hey sis, we made da papes-"He then saw me and Sarah on the ground. His eyed widened in surprise. "What happened?" I looked up at him pitifully and Sarah answered for me "Spot tried to kiss her. Succeeded actually. She's having a hard time coping with it. I'm telling her he does it all the time, but Shadow's still shaken up." Jack bent down to take my hand in his then looked at Sarah sadly. "Problem is this ain't on regular case dis time. Spot's been all ova da city lookin' for Shadow, an' he finally cornered me at Tibby's dis mornin'. He's not da same Spot dat goes around hooking up with giorls all ova every night, dis is a newsie who's lovesick."

That sent a dry sob racking through me. So he wasn't just being Spot? He actually liked me? I was completely and utterly shocked, so much that instead of shedding tears my aching had turned into dry, hard sobs that racked throughout my whole body. Jack pulled me close like Sarah had done and patted me on the back, trying to get me to calm down. "Shadow, youse gonna be fine! Think about it, really do! Spot ain't playin' ya, he genuinely loves youse! Dat makes ya special!"

That didn't necessarily help out, and I bit my lip while glancing at Sarah. She got the message and said her good-byes, to which I sobered up enough to get to my feet and say farewell, but after she was gone I collapsed back into my brother's arms again. "I don't want to be special Jack!" I said, sniffling. "I want to be normal, like everyone else. How am I supposed to do that with the King of Brooklyn on my heels?" Jack pulled away to get a look at me. "Youse really don't like him do ya?" I glared at him, but didn't really mean it. "Jack, he's an arrogant fool with no sense of direction. Of course I don't like him, he's preyed on shallow women his whole career as king!"

"Which has been only about year."

"You know what I mean! Even if I did like him I wouldn't date him or anything anyways, he's too much of a player!"

Jack understood. He led me to the counter and we sat down, mulling over the situation we now found ourselves in. "I get dat youse hesitant sis. I would be too if Isa was youse. Ya right- if he's done it before what stops im' from doing it again?" I wagged my finger at him. "Precisely my point! Spot's a jerk and I want nothing to do with him!" Jack laughed. "Well, it looks like ya feeling better now." My twin then proceeded to hop onto a different topic. "So, about da strike. We made da papers Shadow! Denton, da reporter following us, he got da _Sun _ta print our story! Got it on da front page too!" I leapt to my feet and squealed, all anger and sadness gone. "Jack, you mean it? Our strike made the newspapers? You're serious?"

He grinned proudly. "Ya got dat right! We're famous sis, we made da papers! We're in it for a change, not selling it dat's for sure!" I myself allowed a small chuckle but immediately grew sober again. "But back on the topic at hand. What am I goin' to do about Conlon? I can't get away from him Jack, not in New York! He'll always find me here." Jack started to say something, but I cut him off. "And no, don't tell me to abandon my shop and ran away to Santa Fe! That's your dream, not mine." That shut him up for a few minutes and we sat there silently. Then my brother stood and helped me out of my chair. "It ain't what _youse _gonna do, it's what _we're _gonna do. Ya can't face Spot alone, not without people backing ya up. C'mon, let's go find da King. He's got some explainin' to do."

$N$

To say the least Spot was right where we'd thought he'd be, over by the Center's statue in its square ordering some birds around. I had refused to let him see me, much talk to me personally, so that provoked quite a challenge for Jack. But we came up with a solution (not one I liked, mind you, but good enough) even if it meant me wearing one of my shop's dresses.

Jack strolled casually up to Spot and they chatted for a minute about the regular old things; the strike, how their stunt made the front page, that sort of thing while I was sitting with Les nearby. To hide my appearance Jack made me wear a large Southern Bell style hat (something I detested), but I went with it. You couldn't really argue with the person who was helping me out, even if it was my own family member. I had Les with me because no one, especially a newsie, takes notice to a woman and her child. I guess I looked old enough to pass for Les's mother (but I still looked rather young, still a teenager to all who could see under the hat), because not a single person gave me much thought. Les had been all for the idea of helping Jack out, even if he had no living notion on what it was, and he played the part extremely well, bouncing all over the place and acting as if I was supposed to be family. Meanwhile Jack was getting warmed up for the main event- confronting Spot about the events this morning.

The threat of rain was still constant, but it didn't look as bad as it did when I had ducked into the alley this morning. "Did youse look for Shadow go dis mornin'? Ya didn't find err, did ya?" Jack asked calmly. Spot shrugged. "She found me," was all he replied. Jack crossed his arms and frowned angrily. "Yeah, Isa heard." Spot looked at him startled. He narrowed his eyes carefully, scanning for anything that could give Jack's motives away. "How did youse hear it?" Jack rolled his eyes and smacked Spot clear across the face. "Spot, she's my _sister! _She told me everything!" He started to paced aggressively, and I knew he was mad. Jack never paced unless he was on offense, and right now things were about to get a bit ugly.

"Conlon, Isa can forgive youse for falling for Shadow, ya can't help dat, but den youse go an' _act on it? _Ya treated err like she was any other woman Spot, an' she ain't any other woman. She's my sister, someone who should be treated with respect, an' ta have youse go cornering err an' trying ta _kiss her? _I can't just let dat by Conlon, dat Isa can't do!"

Spot's blue eyes stared at Jack desperately. "Look Jackie boy, Isa sorry for doing what Isa did, it wasn't da smartest move on my part an' Isa regret it. Ya right, she ain't just any other giorl, but dat's why Isa like her so much! She's different Jack, youse gotta understand dat!" Jack stopped pacing and looked at Spot expectantly. "Alright, go on."

Spot took a deep breath and continued. "Jack, Isa love Shadow, I do, honestly! Who wouldn't? An' if Isa made ya mad for kissing err Isa sorry, I acted too fast. But Isa can't just move on Jack, even if she does hate me!" He hung his head and let his arms fall limply at his side. I watched the whole thing go down, and I about fell apart all over again. "She's my world now," Spot finished. "I've never felt dis way about anyone Jack! Isa sorry Isa had ta fall for youse sister 'o' all people, but dat can't be helped."

I watched from underneath the brim of my hat as Jack nodded solemnly. "Ya know what Spot?" he finally told him, putting a hand on the King's shoulder affirming, "Dat's all Isa needed ta hear. Just by dat youse proved dat ya would take good care 'o' Elizabeth an' dat's all Isa ask for." He drew back and pulled himself up on the statue's base. "Isa can give youse permission ta see her Spot, but Isa can't say da same thing for Shadow. She's still shaken up ya know. She's not happy either, was calling for blood earlier. How youse gonna manage dis?" Spot shrugged again and stared out into the distance. "She'll come around."

I was biting my lip nervously by then. Here Jack was, giving his permission for Spot to date me and I hadn't even given my consent! I couldn't blame him though; anyone could see Spot really, truly loved me. If Jack thought Spot would treat me right, then I wouldn't judge. But anyways, I wasn't ready to accept the fact just yet. I needed time to think. I whistled for Les to come and we made our way back to his home to drop him off. Then I went home to change out of my dress and take a cold shower. By the time I got back downstairs it was raining again, and Jack was sitting in my living room, having apparently let himself in after growing tired of meeting me in the store. I wrung my blonde hair out and sat down on the couch facing opposite of my sibling; he looked almost happy. "Did youse hear all 'o' dat?" he asked, referring to his conversation with Spot almost an hour before.

I shrugged and resumed wringing out my hair. "Yeah, I heard the whole thing. What did you make of it?" Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What did youse?" I frowned; causing Jack's other eyebrow to rise. "I don't really know. I mean, sure, I now know that he isn't just playing me like I thought, but that gave you no right to allow him to date me!" Jack's eyebrows went down as he let his face fall in embarrassment. "Yeah, Isa sorry about dat. Isa guess Isa thought dat after ya heard what Conlon had ta say youse would soften up." I sighed and leaned back into the plush cushions. "I can forgive you for that Jack, I'm too tired to argue with you at this point anyways, but do you know what that's gonna be like for me? You were the only thing Keeping Spot anyways from me until a while ago, and now that the barrier's gone nothing but skin, teeth and bullets are going to keep him away now."

"Let me guess- youse own skin, teeth, an' bullets?" Jack questioned teasingly. I cracked a smile and tossed my now-reasonably dry hair into a pony-tail and began to braid it down. "Look, if Spot does anything Isa can easily revoke my permission," Jack reminded me. "We're a family; we take care 'o' each other." I smiled again and pulled jack into a hug. "That's all I ask for." Then I got up to get myself a glass of water. Jack followed me into the kitchen. "So, are ya gonna give im' a chance or what?"

Pouring the water into my cup and hopping up onto the table, letting my feet dangle below me, I took a long drink and thought for a moment. Then I set it down to look out the window and into the oncoming storm outside. "I don't know yet Jack. I need some time- give me a couple days and I'll have your answer." Jack shook his head angrily. "Shadow, da time for thinkin' is ova. Ya either gonna give im' a chance or ya ain't, simple as dat!"

"It's simple when you've already fallen in love with someone who loves you back!" I retorted, referring to his budding relationship with Sarah. "I can't even think straight right now, much less on the crazy topic of emotions, so if you could give me at least 24 hours I could give you an answer but as of now I'm a wreck!" I was off the table and up in my little brother's face now, gray eyes blazing with such intense fury that Jack backed off a bit, fear radiating off of him. He put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I get it, ya think youse ain't in da right mind ta decide right now, I can understand dat, but Catherine, ya can't hide forever. One day youse gonna have ta face Spot!"

I growled in my throat as he said my old name but didn't bother to tell him off. Jack was right, I couldn't hide forever. Spot was going to get to me sooner or later- I would just have to put my skills to work, disappear for a while and wait for this to pass by. Hey, I wasn't called Shadow for nothing! But, on the other hand, leaving New York meant leaving behind my store (and quite possibly my whole life) behind, and I couldn't put my twin through another one of my disappearances again. He had barely made it through the last one intact. No, leaving the city behind wasn't going to solve anything; I had to push myself through this. But I still needed time to figure out how.

I looked at Jack with a lightly softer expression. "I'm sorry I got mad, it wasn't your fault," I began. "And I know as well as anyone that you wouldn't put me through anything you knew I couldn't handle. So give me a day and I can give you my answer." He met my eye with a much happier smile, that familiar mischievous glint back and brighter than ever. "Thanks for understandin' sis!" he smiled. "I appreciate it. So youse gonna wait another day?" I nodded. "Yeah, but I promise I'll give it not a day later. So we cool now?" Jack shrugged but I could tell he was alright. "Yeah, whatever. I should get goin', da boys are gonna notice Isa gone so much if I stay any longer. But before Isa leave, Race want me ta pass along dat dere's a party at Irving Hall tonight. Ya comin' or what?"

I shrugged but nodded nevertheless. I hadn't seen Medda in ages; it would be nice to visit the theatre I had loved to visit with Jack again. "Yeah sure, why not?" I reasoned. "Who all's coming?" I wished I hadn't already said yes, because Jack told me exactly what I didn't need to hear. "We invited all da boroughs in New York,' he said, smirking, "Including Brooklyn." I tried to hit him in the arm, but my little brother dodged the blow. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him; it was a good trick anyhow. It just wasn't to my advantage. I glared falsely in his direction as he closed the front door behind him. "See ya tonight Shadow!" he called back.

I stood staring at the door long after Jack had left. "See you tonight," I whispered quietly.

$N$

**Nothing to say here but review! If someone would do that on every chapter that'd be fantastic & I'll write you a one-shot with your own character in it! Adios-**

**Miss Mad Hatter**


	5. Chapter 5

I had always hated newsie parties, even if I had sold as one before. With the wild kids and the alcohol, the only reason I was coming tonight was to see my boys (and to make sure they didn't get drunk. I didn't have power over all the newsies in New York, but I did have control over Manhattan. I _was_ their guardian after all). If not I would still be in my shop selling dresses to pay the bills. But as I made my way through the secret entrance to Medda's backstage I not only realized that not only was there no alcohol at this particular party but also that I's missed being around there so much.

Sweeping myself across the halls I ran into the very person I'd been seeking out- Medda the Swedish Meadowlark. In her dazzling purple dress and bright red hair caught up in the new modern hairstyle, it was a wonder I didn't see at least one boy following after her (not very many people could resist Medda's looks).The actress stared at me quizzically for a moment, realized who I was and squealed, wrapping me in a big hug. "Elizabeth Barns, how perfectly lovely it is to see you! You never visit me anymore, where've you been kid?" I blushed and smiled shyly. "Around. I own a shop on the square near the Distribution Center now, so that keeps me kinda busy. But that didn't stop me tonight! How are you Medda?"

The woman grinned broadly, placed her hand around my shoulders and guided me into her dressing room. Sitting down to rearrange her make-up, she presumed to tell me of all the things I'd missed while I had disappeared. I'd been gone way too long, there had been so many things I'd hadn't been there to see! But no matter, I was there now. Soon, after Medda had finished chattering, she took a look at my dress. I had to admit, I never really cared about my looks, but in Medda's theatre style was everything, so I tried to look presentable. Just for tonight I'd thrown on a short red dress with a black corset (pistol tucked safely inside) and worn tall black laced boots to go with it, the exact same one I'd worn during the raid on the Distribution Center. For once, instead of criticizing on how I was a pretty girl with no fashion sense, Medda looked impressed. "Finally!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a chair next to her, "my Shadow's grown up! So you at last have found your inner woman, this is such a surprise!"

I bit my lip nervously. "Actually Medda it was just for tonight-"I tried to explain, but the actress cut me off. "Nonsense, we _must _celebrate!" I grimaced, not because he had interrupted me but because Medda's idea of a celebration was getting the girl of choice all dolled up for the occasion. If I hated dresses, I hated make-up more. "We have to get you prettied up for Mr. Conlon of course!" Medda continued, and I froze. "How did you know about Spot?" I demanded, glowering at the actress with an award winning glare. Medda seemed shocked. "Jack told me about it; I thought you returned his affections."

I sunk back into the seat and grudgingly allowed Medda to put on the stuff. "No Medda, I don't," I said, sighing. "Actually I don't know what to do. I mean he's matured in a few days remarkably well and he _does_ love me, but how can I be sure it's going to last? How do I know he won't dump me for some high society girl from across town?" Medda continued applying blush to my cheeks as she offered advice. "Deep down I'm sure you know," she consoled. "But take all the time you need to make the ultimate decision Shadow, there's no hurry."

"I have a deadline of tomorrow," I grumbled as she turned me around to admire her art work. "I promised Jack I'd give him the answer by the next day." I got up and we strolled out behind the red curtain, listening to Jack address the crowd. "But enough about that is there any room up in the balcony for me? I want to see the show as clearly as I can after all these months away!" The Swedish immigrant shot me a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Catherine," she apologized, looking genuinely upset (Medda's the only person who knows me and Jack's story and real names. She's the only one I let use it really). "But I saved you and Jack a seat up in the private box. Not that he wanted it; your brother brought a date. Do you know a Sarah Jacobs?"

My face lit up in delight. "Oh yes, Sarah's a good friend! He finally got the nerves to ask her out?" Medda nodded, still unsure. "Apparently. He seems quite taken. Is Sarah nice?" I knew Medda liked to get to know our (A.K.A. Jack's) girls before allowing them to come back. She was like a second mother to both of us. "Certainly Medda!" I replied gleefully. "She's an angel if there ever was one!" That seemed to suit the actress just fine and she pointed up to the private box upstairs. "Well then, it looks like you'll be having a row to yourself this time. You alright with that kiddo?" I winked and dashed up to my personal seating, leaving Medda to take care of her performance. When I got up there Jack was in a heated debate with Spot on-stage about the scabs. I leaned down over the railing just in time to hear Spot say "I say, dat what youse say, is what Isa say." The crowd erupted with applause; Spot had just agreed to whatever my twin had been trying to get him to agree on. I guessed it was about getting some of the new newsies to join the cause, to which I joined in quietly.

From below I could see Spot scanning the crowd for someone, who I wasn't quite sure. I watched as his blue eyes followed the rows up down the aisles, then repeat with the balcony packed with newsies from Harlem and Staten Island. Then he saw me. Our eyes locked, blue on gray, and I stared calmly at him from the empty box seating. He returned it emotionlessly and turned away. I forced myself to as well, knowing that someone was bound to notice the transaction. Inside me something stirred. It wasn't powerful or strong but large enough so that I could feel it. And I didn't like it either. I couldn't quite determine what it was yet, but all I knew was that I never wanted to feel it again, much less with Spot.

I leaned down over the railing again and watched silently as Medda did her bit. She was as magnificent as ever, and so much so that at one point some of the boys jumped onstage and started dancing around and with her. It was fun to watch and pretty soon I was captivated, but not so much that I didn't notice a sly figure easing his way down towards the front row. I felt chills go down my spine; it was Warden Snyder, the same man who had imprisoned a wounded Crutchy and held many a grudge against my little brother. Protective instinct overcame me and I started to yell out for Jack to run, but David Jacobs had already beaten me to it. Soon everyone was on top of the Warden including Denton, the newspaper reporter that had made our strike famous, but not before he could call in about all the New York's police departments. Almost immediately the room was swarming with cops in blue and black, battling to haul off newsies from every borough or get to the main prize; my brother Jack. He was busy soaking the life out of every officer he saw, but they were slowly over whelming him. I rushed down the stairs to help him but found myself surrounded by several younger bulls, all with bloodthirsty grins on their faces. They were as drunk as the Devil himself.

"Oh look!" one sneered. "Another newsie!"

"Get her!" the second snarled, and they all lunged at me.

The fight was over quicker than it had begun. Nothing and no one was stopping me from getting to my twin, not one thing. I ducked the first cop's blow and caught the second's in my grasp, pushing it back and throwing it towards the third, successfully knocking both of them out. The fourth saw what was coming and ran, but the final was drunker than the rest. He made the mistake of charging me. Wasting no time, I pulled out my gun and fired one clean shot at his knee. It made contact and he went down screaming.

I jumped over the bulls and kept running, desperate to save my brother, but someone else grabbed me. Thinking it was another policeman, I reared back to throw another punch- but it was only Spot. I didn't have time to murder him for kissing me; I had to get to Jack. Fighting the Brooklyn leader's iron grip my struggled to break free, but Conlon held me tight. "Let go!" I shouted, beating against his chest. "I- Jack needs me- got to save him-"But Spot pulled me away from the battle and towards the back stage door, where a very terrified Sarah was waiting, trembling from head to toe. I continued to fight back and reach the fray. "What are you doing Spot? I have to save Jack!"

Spot forced me out the door with Sarah, remorse written all across his face like the look of horror had been when I had first saved his life. "Youse come first Shadow, now go home!' he ordered. "ya can't do nothin' here! Sarah make sure she don't get away an' take err ta youse house with ya family, Les an' Davey should be dere by now. Get outta here now!" Sarah grabbed hold of my arm and tried to get me to come with her, but I refused to follow. At least until I saw Spot dive back into the fray just in time for himself to get caught and Jack to be thrown back into a sea of waiting police, anxious to get him off to jail. I knew there was nothing I could do even if I'd been there to help and allowed my friend to take me away. I saw the scared look on Sarah's face and tugged my arm away from her grasp just in time for us to reach her house and took off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she called after me. I threw a glance back at her and motioned for her to follow me. "They're taking the newsies to the courthouse a couple blocks from here! If we can make it in time we might be able to save them from getting put in the Refuge!" I looked back at my friend, who was still standing there. "Are you coming or what? I thought you liked Jack!" Sarah seemed hesitant but nevertheless ran after me. "Of course I do, I just don't want to get caught! You're not planning on sneaking in the courtroom are you?" I smirked as we rounded the corner and faced the large white building in front of us where carriage- full's of newsboys were being unloaded and ushered inside. "Well Sarah, Shadow _is _my name."

$N$

Sarah could get into the courtroom with Denton no problem (along with David, who had apparently already gotten there after taking Les home), but I was a different story. Being a family member to the person on trial, I wasn't allowed inside until the sentencing, and I had to improvise. Creeping past the dozing guard on duty (I couldn't blame him, it _was _past midnight), I quietly slipped through the bars separating the public from the courtroom and entered behind Denton and the Jacobs's, who had been waiting for me on the other side. Together we arrived just in time for us to hear the judge ask "On what grounds?"

I saw Spot, standing beside Racetrack, roll his eyes at the old man and said "On da grounds 'o' Brooklyn, Ya Honor!" I had to stifle a chuckled; Spot didn't have any idea on how the law worked. The judge frowned and banged his gravel down on the desk in front of him. "All fined $5 apiece, if not paid two weeks in the Refuge sentence."

Race protested loudly, trying to make himself heard over the groans of everyone else in the room. "$5? We don't even got 5 cents!" But at that moment the large door off to the side swung open and in strolled Jack, calm and confident even as he was being led to the judge in chains. I froze, stunned at such cruelty and heartbroken. I barely heard Denton step forward to pay the fines and couldn't make out anything else anyone said as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of the binds around my brother, unlawfully accused. Sarah looked equally as pitiful as I was, and David stood in between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders comfortingly.

I snapped back to reality as I heard Jack's real name, Francis Sullivan, being said. I whirled around to see Snyder drawling from his position near my twin. I clenched my fists in rage but said nothing. I'd done nothing wrong to deserve the Warden's wrath, but he could use my presence in the court to give him more time in the Refuge. I was so over come with hatred (which far outranked that I had had for Spot) that I didn't remember anything else until I saw Jack casting one last look at me while he was being led away. I nodded, letting him know there wasn't anything I could do while fingering my revolver dangerously. Jack understood my meaning and mouthed to me and Sarah separately _I love you. _I returned it, but Sarah didn't. She had the look of disbelief all over her. David, wearing the same expression, shot me a look saying _we'll meet you at the shop later _and disappeared with his older sister and Denton in the hallway, leaving me with all the newly-freed newsboys (who didn't look happy Jack had lied to them about his real name) in the courtroom.

Race, Blink, Mush, Boots, and Spot came over to talk to me. As they knew I was Jack's sister, I had felt inclined to tell them about my changing my name, so they knew I was in the clear and had obviously told Spot. Speaking of the Brooklynite, he was looking at me with a disappointed look on his face. "Youse didn't go home like Isa told ya to," he said plainly. I gave him a look but Mush answered for me. "Well youse wouldn't either if it was da last time ya could see ya brother for a while! Face it Spot, ya don't got power ova anyone but ya boys an' da weaker boroughs here, an' ya certainly ain't gonna have nothing ova Shadow either. Nice giving da slips ta dat guard ova dere Shadow. Really good."

I nodded bleakly and continued glaring at Spot, hot tears still threatening to still over the tops of my eye lids. Then the dams burst and I let it all pour out; the pain inside stored up for so many years, the hurt I felt for Spot loving me and not letting me do as I should have, everything.

"It's your fault!" I yelled at the King, rage filling every syllable of my voice. Spot stepped back warily and eyed my gun tucked in my corset. "What does youse mean Shadow?" he asked confused. I slapped him full force across his face, drawing blood from his mouth. "You know what I mean Conlon! I could have saved him; he could still be a free man and home safe; I wouldn't be sitting here alone and upset! _You_ took that away Spot, _you_!" Conlon didn't even try to snap at me. He just stared me straight in the eyes and replied stiffly "Isa did it for ya own good Shadow. Ya life would a been ruined if Isa hadn't." I refused to listen to him. I started to pace in front of the newsies, ranting and raving. "_My own good? _Me? Are you insane Conlon? Jack was my responsibility; he's my brother for crying out loud!" I stopped pacing and got up in his face. "I promised our mother on her deathbed I would protect him, that I wouldn't let anything harm him!" I snarled in a low voice. "I left the lodging house because of that promise, why I took the shop when opportunity knocked, why I learned how to defend myself like I did in the year I was gone! You know nothing about my life spot, nothing!"

Boots tried to calm me down. "Shadow, it ain't his fault-"I turned on him too. "Yes, it is!" I turned to face Spot again, gray eyes storming. "He kept me from him, he made me go! If he hadn't done this we would've been fine!" I finally ran out of words in let my tears fall. I stepped away from the boys and stared at my worst enemy with rage like a fire burning in my soul. "I hate you," I whispered hoarsely. Now Spot had heard me say it to his face before, but this time it struck him hard, for reasons I couldn't fathom. He just stood there sadly, his sky blue eyes wavering uncertainly. My heart twisted and made me feel sick- because of the tension in the air. I turned my back on the only person in the world that had truly loved me and ran home.

$N$

That night I'd stumbled through the apartment, collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I had had to face David and Sarah when I got back to my store. I had already told them about changing my name, but I hadn't said about why. I told them of our father who'd killed the mother we'd adored (beat her so bad that she slowly died from her injuries while we watched helplessly; the worst way to die) and thrown us out into the streets. He'd finally been brought to justice, but changing our names was the only thing that made us feel safe. I'd bothered to erase all records that my former self had even existed, but Jack hadn't bothered. That was the main reason I'd decided to keep being a newsie until I had; our father would be getting out of prison in a few years, and he would come find the people who'd put him there in no time flat, mainly me. I had always been the smarter fighter of the two of us, and when he finally got out a year ago I'd ran, hoping to get him off jack's tail and on mine. It had worked, me fleeing from borough to borough learning all the things I'd need to wage war on the man who was the demon we'd called father. When he'd finally caught up with me we'd fought like crazy, beginning with my broken arm and ending with him dead on the streets of Brooklyn.

Yeah, I said Brooklyn. Another reason I wouldn't step into the place until recently, it held too many memories of death, pain and blood. But in killing my father I'd become what he was too; a murderer. Since then I'd been devoted to protecting Jack even harder than ever, going to the extremes of killing all those who had wanted him dead before they got even close, 4 people from 3 different places and all of it under cover. I was content to keep on doing what I'd always done, but when I'd heard the store was up for auction I'd claimed it in order to keep an eye on my brother, now the leader of Manhattan, more closely. Only then had I reappeared.

When the Jacob's had heard that there were two completely different reactions- Sarah's was sorrowful and David's was anger- but they both agreed I wasn't at fault. Jack was the sewer and now he was the reaper of his consequences, there was no way around it. After they'd left for home I decided to go to bed, muttering curses to Spot Conlon underneath my breath all the way up there. Then I'd crashed.

The next morning I woke up and dressed in my regular clothes (my favorite kakis and white blouse mind you), then gone downstairs to my store. With my brother in the Refuge there was no need for me to provide my store as a second base and it was business as usual. The shop was very busy considering I had had it closed all week. I had probably made close to $1,000 by the end of the first hour, a new record for me. But my thoughts weren't on sales today; they were on my twin brother. I felt like a zombie, moving around in an empty shell.

But all of that changed when Boots and Blink came dashing into the store around mid-day, both drenched in sweat and angry as a bunch of disturbed wasps. At first I thought it was about my behavior last night. "Look fell- as, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I was upset, can you forgive me that much-"But Blink cut me off. "'o' course we do, but now we got bigger problems. Jack's outta da Refuge an' he's joined da scabs! Pulitzer black mailed im', we toast!" I raced out of my store with them (but not before placing out the CLOSED sigh in the window) and they took me towards the front of a crowd of angry newsies jeering at my little brother. I saw Spot in there somewhere, but now wasn't the time to go beat the living daylights out of him. I saw Jack and David arguing in front of everyone and I heard the words I'd thought he'd never say again after he met Sarah.

_Santa Fe. _

Reader, I almost died right then and there. I thought Jack had left all of that nonsense behind, but here he was joining forces with the very man we all had grown to hate to get someplace he'd never officially be a part of. I watched, rage boiling over as David was pushed away from my twin and Jack was led away, through the crowd of newsies to sell the latest edition. I now knew what to be betrayed felt like, and it wasn't a good feeling. Everyone stood there helplessly as their former leader (no, if he had bought into old Joe's lies he had never been a leader) walked away with a bundle of fresh papers under his arm- well, everyone except me. I summoned all the strength and courage I possessed and strode right on up to Jack, gray eyes crackling with white lightning even in the heat of the day (another thing I hate about New York, one day rainy when the world is good, sunny when life sucks). I shoved my way past Weasel, giving him a kick where it hurts just because he was a moron, and faced the scab. The wind gathered up my long blonde hair and whipped it around so much that it actually did give the impression that I was a storm to be feared and a force never to be reckoned with (which I can totally agree with that).

"So, the one who started the whole strike ends up on the other side?" I sneered maliciously. "I thought we were family Jack. You were going to save all working class of New York, remember? What about Sarah, don't you love her?" Jack shrugged. "Isa gotta get ta Santa Fe somehow Catherine," he muttered. "Isa sorry it had ta been dis way, but da strike ain't gonna work out anyhow. When Isa get ta New Mexico I'll still write though." He managed to crack a weak smile, be that just made me grow even more furious with him. "We're still siblings, right?"

I stared at him with cruel, impassive eyes. "You're not any family member of mine," I whispered, rage pooling out of every pore and opening in my body. "You're nothing but a coward." Then I walked away, not even turning back to look once or shedding a single tear, even if I could feel him watching me go with a remorseful expression.

But when I stumbled into my store the dam burst. I let out a painful wail and threw a punch at the wall like I had yesterday (right beside the first) and drawing blood. But I didn't care. I sobbed like I'd sobbed before (I'm noticing I've been crying a lot since the strike started, have you?), even when I had first learned that Spot had loved me. Spot. The very thought of him sent a whirlwind of emotions swirling around my head. He loved me; I had hated him for it; he loved me even then; and now he probably hated me for saying so again. Wow, I was a mess.

"What have I done to deserve this?" I screamed up at the sky, towards where I thought God could hear me best. "Are you punishing me for something I did? Is that it? Why then God, why?" Tears were carving a river down my face, and I could barely see anything out of my eyes. When I blinked to clear them I made out a figure standing before me. The first thing I thought was _it's a customer. We're closed. _But as my sight came into focus I could make out a pair of sparkling blue eyes watching me, the very ones belonging to a certain person.

It was Spot. He was still there, watching this all go down, taking in every square inch of my form- bloody hands, wet eyes, trembling body, the works. And he still loved me. Even after all the pain I had caused him, the hatred from me he'd endured, everything. These events the past few days had begun to take their toll on my body, and I started to collapse onto the floor. I didn't bother trying to catch myself; I hoped that if I hit my head on the ground hard enough it would erase my memory, possibly even kill me. Sure, it would be hard on those still living, but at least the pain would be gone, right? I let myself fall, waiting for the life to leave me; and at the last second Spot raced forward and caught me up in his arms. I allowed myself to be pulled close and started to sob again.

Conlon held me tightly, close to his chest while I cried, comforting me as we swayed back and forth. At one point I felt him kiss the top of my head, but I didn't have the strength or the voice to tell him off. It was actually kind of nice. But I didn't deserve it; not after all the trouble and hurt I'd caused him the past few days. "How can you still be here?" I whispered hoarsely. "How can you possibly still love someone like me? I'm a _murderer _Spot, a filthy killer!"

"Youse ain't no killer," he said at last. "Youse a defendant." He used the very words I'd used to describe myself only a few days ago; how was it that he remembered? It didn't matter, though. I felt safe in his arms, no matter how much I regretted it. "What are we going to do now Spot?" I asked. "Jack's gone, become a scab to get someplace he'll never reach on his own and without him the strike's finished. How can we go on like this?" I felt Conlon tense up beside me and I imagined him frowning in thought. Finally he came up with an answer. He drew away from me to look my in the eyes. The expression in them was soft, almost kind. "Does it matter?" he responded, eyebrows raised. "So what if the strike disbands? So what if Cowboy's turned scab on us? I've said it before and I'll say it again; youse more important. I love you Elizabeth Barns, and dat's enough for me."

I almost died when he said that. For the first time I'd experienced what love felt like, and to say the least it was wonderful. Spot wouldn't leave me no matter what, and I think that was good enough for me. I managed a small, sad smile and looked deep into his blue eyes. "You know what Spot?" I said. "I think that's alright by me too." The look that spread all across his face was indescribable; first of shock, then delight, and finally joy, a smile so beautiful it took my breath away. He leaned in and kissed me, full square on the mouth this tie. It wasn't forced like it had been in the alleyway two days ago; it was soft and passionate, smooth and long. I found myself kissing back, which in my state shocked me. Under normal circumstances I would have pulled away and shot him in the heart with my revolver, but these weren't normal circumstances. I loved him, dear reader; my starting to love the King of Brooklyn began right then and there in the middle of my dress shop on newsie square. And to be perfectly honest? I wasn't ashamed of any of it.

When we finally broke apart I pulled away to look out the widow. In the middle of the street across from the Distribution Center I could still see the crowd of newsies, but it was quickly disbanding. Kids from the Bronx, Harlem, even a few from Manhattan had already given up hope and gone back to their old life. Spot came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, comforting me. I leaned back into his chest and sighed. "What are we gonna do now Spot?" I asked quietly. "Jack's gone, newsboys from even Manhattan are quitting the strike because of it and the local bulls will be out looking for and arresting all the borough leaders once they find out who they are, even you."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"_So _you have to get your men back into Brooklyn to evade capture!" I said exasperatedly. I pushed my weight back onto my own two feet instead of leaning on Spot and Pulled away from him, stepping away a few feet. "Pulitzer won't let anyone forget this for a while," I continued. "It'll be a good while before he'll let it go, when he's absolutely sure he' won, and that's when he'll call off the police searching for you all. By then months will have gone by-"I let my voice trail off, keeping the rest of my thoughts about what might happen to myself. In truth I was worried about Spot. We had finally sorted ourselves out together and now he had to leave. I knew what he had been before the strike started. It was easy to fall right back into that lifestyle again and forget all about me.

The King seemed to know what I was thinking and he twirled me around to face him. "Youse honestly think Isa would go off an' leave youse like dat?" he asked, blue eyes boring holes straight into my soul. I rose up my defensive barriers and glared at him with my gray eyes, to which he shrank back from just a bit. "Shadow," he said. "I love youse, ya know dat. Ya beautiful, talented, smart, and can beat da sense outta me like it's nothing. I could _never, ever _forget dat." Those words shattered whatever misgiving I had and I let him pull me into another hug. "So, ya good now?" Spot confirmed, looking down at me. I smiled gently. "I am now."

I have no idea how long we stood there, but suddenly I heard a sharp _rap_ at my shop's door. Spot and I broke apart and I peered out of the corner of the window to see a police officer standing there, one of the exact same ones who'd been trying to arrest me at Irving Hall last night. I knew they had been so drunk that none of them would remember me, but they would remember what Spot looked like just fine. They were already rounding up the leaders that hadn't scrammed out of Manhattan already to send them to the Refuge, much sooner than I had anticipated. I now knew why everyone around the square had started to leave. I whirled around to face Spot, who for the first time actually look a little frightened.

"Spot!" I hissed. "It's the bulls! You have to leave or they'll arrest you _and _your entire borough!" The King of Brooklyn nodded once understandingly, ran forward and kissed me quickly, then turned tail and ran out the back door. As soon as I was sure he had gone I opened up the door to face the officer, plastering on a welcoming smile. "Good morning sir!" I chirped 'brightly'. "Can I help you at all? I'm sure you're not looking for a nice dress!" I forced a 'hearty' laugh and found that the man had joined in, but just as quickly we turned serious. I let the mask of happiness melt off my face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, faking concern. The young man cleared his throated and began to talk. "Unfortunately Ma'am. My department has been tasked with capturing all known leaders of this "newsie strike" from the papers and we're searching all established stores around the area for them. May I inspect yours, if you will?"

I bit the inside of my lip nervously but let him in regardless. "Of course you may, officer. I can assure you though; I haven't harbored any newsboys here." It wasn't necessarily _lying; _we were still in the front of my shop and I had lent them the _back _room. Since we were in the selling area and I hadn't brought them in here then I could excuse that I thought he'd meant the actual store, not the places behind it. It was legal; no one could fault me there. I allowed him to search the store front about 15 minutes more before telling him I had to open for business. He politely thanked me for my time and left. I closed the door behind him, ran over the switch the CLOSED sign to OPEN and finally sank down on the counter in relief.

$N$

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DO IT NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of my day went rather well to be blunt. I sold more dresses today than I had in 3 weeks (I think this was because no one could buy anything from me while the shop was closed and they were all getting shopping in today; I really should do this more often!) and not one thing dampened my mood, not even rude customers. OK, scratch _not one thing. _There was one- Jack. I know, I know, I shouldn't have felt so bad, he was a traitor, blah blah blah, but he _is _my sibling. But I was able to push thoughts of him out of my mind at the moment and focus on the two main things that had made me happy- good business and Spot. I had finally accepted that he loved and I loved him back, and even though we weren't officially a couple I was happier than I had been in a long time. If you were to ask me right then what was the best point in my life I would've told you of the event that had occurred that very morning. But if you had asked me the next day I honestly couldn't say, mainly because of the mind blowing turn of events that took place only a few hours later.

I had just finished shutting down the store around midnight (apparently customers truly value 'more for your money', they wouldn't leave until they were al completely satisfied!) and gone upstairs to my apartment when I heard a hard knocking at my door. I swung it open to see Racetrack Higgins standing there, looking rather peeked. I blinked and stepped back a little. Race, being one of the few newsies in Manhattan knowing my relations to Jack, I considered a good friend, but even he rarely made a house call, especially this late at night. "Race?" I asked. "You OK? It's not necessarily polite to be rapping on someone's door at 12 am in the morning." I yawned.

Race started to ramble off a bunch of nonsense which I couldn't understand, and it took me over 15 minutes to calm him down. "Anthony Higgins, you stop this babbling this instant!" I demanded, shutting him up immediately. "Now take a deep breath and start over. What is this all about?" Race did as told started off again, this time slow enough for me to comprehend but quick enough for it to be (somewhat) straight to the point. "Cowboy's back!" he gasped eyes wide and excited. "He turned against da scabs aft' da Delancy's tried ta lay dere hands on Sarah. She's a fighter Shadow, a lot like youse-""Racetrack, tell me what happened!" I snapped putting my boots back on (I hadn't changed into my nightclothes just yet thank Heaven).

"He's sneaked in ta da Distribution Center's basement with David, Les, Sarah an' Denton. Dere printin' a newspaper for all da kids in New York ta read with da old equipment, ta get em' hyped up about da strike. Dere almost done, he's called all da Manhattan boys back ta help im' spread dem around. Isa thought ya might wanna see im'."

I bit my lip. Things had been pretty rough on our friendship since Jack had turned scab. I wasn't sure he'd want to see me at all, but I had to try. I got up and followed Race out into the warm night, sticking to the shadows like a fish to water. It wasn't uncommon to see a boy wandering around the streets late at night, but a girl wearing newsie clothes? Anyone who saw me would think something was up. I slipped through alleyways with Race until we reached the small window in the back of the Distribution Center's basement, where I saw Blink and Mush busy rushing off to Queens with a stack full of freshly printed papers. Racetrack stepped up to the window and crouched down beside it grinning. Isa back for more Cowboy! By da way, dere's someone here Isa like ya ta meet." He moved over so I could see Jack, who at the sight of me turned red and looked away, embarrassed.

I decided to be the better person and spoke. "So, I hear you need a few extra men around to help start up the strike again Mr. Kelly," I winked. "I'm here to offer my services. I have a certain area of expertise you might require." Jack broke into a grin and handed me a sack. Then he grew serious. "Hey Shadow," he whispered hoarsely. "Isa sorry about yesterday. Isa was thinking only 'o' me self an'-"I cut my little brother off and shook my head. "Jack, I'm sorry to, for smacking you and all. But there's no time for this kind of this, we've got the West Side and Little Italy to hit before the morning." I turned to Sarah, who was standing next to Jack and glowing at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. "So Sarah, what's this I hear about you punching Morris Delancy?" I joked.

She blushed. "It wasn't much, I was carrying a basket full of laundry at the time before he got a good hold of me," she tried to explain. I nodded sarcastically. "And you still managed to give him a shiner on his jaw line. I don't care if it was just one good lick Sarah, anyone who can lay even a finger on a Delancy brother is fie in my book!" Jack butted in. "Alright giorls, ya can gossip all youse want aft' we defeat Old Joe upstairs. Race, youse an' Shadow run ta Little Italy, mainly ta da sweatshops. Sarah an' Isa gonna go down ta da West Side." I eyed Jack warily and glanced back at Sarah. "Jack, are you sure about that? West Side's tough territory, I don't care if you can soak Morris Delancy or what. If you think he's bad, you wait to meet some of those iron workers in the smelting area. They're not too friendly."

Jack nodded, understanding. "Which is why Isa gonna be with err' da whole time an' we only gonna tell em' read it, den we get da heck outta dere." I couldn't argue with that, especially since we had a deadline. Race pulled me to my feet and we set off to Little Italy, but then I stopped, thinking. I turned around to face my partner. "Has Brooklyn already been informed about the strike being reinstated?" I asked. Race nodded, confused. "Yeah, Boots an' Crutchy already left for da place. Why, Isa thought ya hated Conlon?" I shrugged, not divulging what I had been through that morning. "No reason just thought that since they're the ones who got all the other boroughs to join they should be the first to know." Race decided not to press me, just looked me over and led us off.

I think we were quick enough getting rid of those papers that we were through maybe around 7 am. The sweatshop owners make the kids work very unreasonable hours, for some staying up so late the sun comes up before they get to lie down and others get up so early they're barely even conscious. That was seven hours of running around the city, hiding from owners and police in alleys or abandoned building so that they couldn't turn us in for trespassing. We passed Jack and Sarah a few times racing into forges and shoving papers into their grimy hands. Sarah was apparently very brave, waltzing up to the largest, meanest boys like she belonged and handing them the newspaper. Unfortunately she was also terrified, and showed it by quickly stuffing them into every hand she could reach before rushing back to the cart with Jack. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who could see her frightened state, but to be fair she hid it rather well.

We finally got them all distributed around our designated area and returned to the square. I pulled myself up onto the statue of Horace Greenley with Race and watched as the Manhattan boys came running up, eager to restart the strike. Soon the entire lodging house was there along with Denton (whom I was finally introduced to (it's amazing how you can see someone for a whole two weeks and not talk to them!)), but there was no sign of any of the other newsie boroughs or the sweat shop kids we'd talked to. "When are dey gonna come ova here ya reckon Jack?" Mush asked my twin. Jack huffed and ran his hand through his greasy hair. "Dey ain't gonna come Mush," he replied solemnly. "It's just us dis time around."

That put a damper on everyone's spirits for a while. Les at one point started humming and pretty soon everyone joined in, including me. I thought at several points the sound was getting louder, but I brushed it off until I couldn't take it anymore. _It really WAS getting louder. _Everyone must have realized this too, because they all stopped around the same time I did and whirled around to face the direction the noise was coming from. What met our eyes will never, ever forget. The entire children's working class of New York was marching along our streets toward us, cheering and laughing and singing like there was no tomorrow, each one of them exhilarated about winning our battle against Pulitzer. But what I saw at the head of the crowd made me almost faint in shock.

Spot Conlon, that wonderful King of Brooklyn he was, was leading them all smiles. "Brooklyn!" he was shouting, almost like a battle cry. I hadn't expected him or any of the Brooklynites back in Manhattan for months, but now here he was. I was breathless. Spot spotted me sitting on the top of the statue and grinned, saluted me, and blew a kiss, which I caught in mock bliss jokingly. I believe all my newsies saw the exchange between us, because they all turned to stare at me and all began gossiping to each other at once. I caught glimpses of their conversations as I listened in on what they were saying.

"Did youse see dat?" Skittery asked Pieeater in shock.

Kid Blink's eyes widened as he elbowed Mush in the shoulder, pointing at Spot then pointing at me.

"Isa thought ya hated Conlon!" Racetrack exclaimed to me, a cross between amusement and horror mixed in and around his face.

All Sarah did was smile smugly and wink at me, to which I took greatly to heart. At least one person actually congratulated me!

But the most precious reaction of all was that of my dear little twin brother Jack. He said nothing at first, just hopped up next to me and stared out into the crowd. "Since when did youse hook up with Conlon?" he finally asked. I smirked. "Since you decided to turn scab on us." He looked at me wide-eyed. "How did dat happen?" he demanded. I batted him on the back of the head playfully. "It's none of your business Kelly," I retorted. "All you need to know is that your sister is finally to happiest she's ever been!"

Jack gave up trying to weasel anymore information out of me and hopped down next to Sarah. He wrapped his arm around she and she leaned her head up against his shoulder (I secretly congratulated the two, they were perfect for each other!), but only for a brief moment. Jack was torn away from his happy moment by David (I muttered a thousand curses on him for interrupting that beautiful moment) who said he needed to speak to Pulitzer about this. I and the rest of the world (or at least the world I knew of (as is to say New York)) watched as they disappeared inside the large domed building in front of us. I tried to find Spot in the crowd, but him and his little golden tipped cane were nowhere in sight.

Soon everyone started to chanted "STRIKE!" as Pulitzer and Jack appeared on the topmost balcony. My brother looked happy; Pulitzer looked like the world was coming to an end (which it was, that's the name of his newspaper that apparently hadn't been selling as well since we started the strike). I grinned broadly as they disappeared inside, and then saw Jack and Davey come racing out of the building at top speed. I watched from above as my brother whispered something to Les, who climbed up on his shoulders and raised his hands in the air. The crowd went silent. Then I heard them both cry out:

"WE BEAT EM'!"

The entire square erupted with cheers and applause. The sound was so deafening I could only cover my ears. By then happiness had overwhelmed me so much that I only caught glimpses of the world happenings around me. They were a burr.

I saw the Delancy's and Mr. Wiesel come dashing out of the Distribution Center and run away. We never saw them in Manhattan again after that. The Refuge carriage came rolling up and I saw Jack preparing to run away, but stop when he saw Crutchy along with all the other newsies and street rats inside get out and Warden Snyder get in, arrest finally for his crimes. I felt so happy for Crutchy; freedom must've tasted so sweet right then. I watched as the gates of the Center opened for the afternoon edition and the gates flood with Manhattan newsies and Mr. Roosevelt's red carriage ride in. I got down off the statue with Race and ran inside to meet him, but we both stopped short when we saw Jack getting in. Then it hit me:

_Santa Fe. Again._

But there wasn't anything I could do. Race let out a small sound of disappointment that was quickly lost in the noise, but I knew he would make a great newsie leader regardless of Jack's absence. We stayed put and waited for the carriage to roll away. When it finally did we both looked away and headed for the newspaper counter. David and Les were first in line already, David all smiles. I spotted Sarah sitting alone atop a stack of papers and inched my way over to meet her. When I sat down on the railing beside her we were quiet for a bit, then I spoke up. "He really liked you Sarah," I told her. "Don't forget it. I think he would give anything to have you out there in Santa Fe with him." Sarah wiped her tears and stared at me with her big brown eyes. "You really think so?" she asked. I smiled and patted her on the back. "I _know _so."

We stayed where we were for another minute before another cry arose from the crowd. We both turned to see Roosevelt's red carriage and Jack riding back in, stopping to say something to the governor before hopping off. Sarah tore away from my side and the two enveloped in a passionate kiss that got cat calls and laughs. I covered Les's eyes in shield him from the sight (I do believe he didn't need to understand everything about love just yet, he was only 10), but the poor little boy wiggled his small hands in between my fingers and pried them apart for a peek. I finally let him go find his older brother and made my way out of the courtyard and back to the store.

Well, tried to. I got stuck right beside the carriage and bumped into Spot, who was busy talking to the governor. Mr. Roosevelt invited Spot up and the Brooklyn leader hoisted himself in- then saw me. He tapped Mr. Roosevelt on the shoulder and pointed at me, grinning. "Mr. Governor, dis is Jackie boy's sister Elizabeth, da one Isa told ya about!" he proclaimed excitedly. The older man followed his gaze, saw me, and reached out to shake hands. "So this is the Guardian Angel of Newsies I've been hearing about! A pleasure to meet you young lady!" he laughed heartily. I took his hand and shook it, smiling politely. "Thank you sir, it's an honor. I never knew I had such the reputation."

He gave another hearty chuckle and waved it off. "Nonsense, your brother mentioned you plenty of times in our little chat. You own the dress shop right over yonder, am I correct?" I blinked and nodded. "Yes sir, that's me," I replied. He smiled and nodded. "Very nice, I do believe my wife visits that shop from time to time. I'll have to come in with her ever once in a while." He smiled again and waved at the crowd of children crowding around the carriage. I turned my attention to Spot. He bit his lip nervously, wondering what kind of things I would say against his leaving New York. But before he could say anything I interrupted. "No, Spot, it's fine, really," I said softly. "You go, live your life." I grasped his hand tightly. "Just don't forget who your friends are, that's all I ask." The King frowned. "Youse mean it Shadow?" he asked. "Youse really mean it?" I nodded and motioned for the driver to start pulling away from the Center. "Of course I do Spot." Then I forced a laugh. "Now get outta here, you have places to be."

At that moment the crowd enveloped me and the carriage started to move. I was pushed away from it and made my way to an empty (thank goodness!) street corner and watched as Spot left. I could tell he was busy looking for me, but I made no effort to direction his attention to myself. I watched him until I could bear it no longer, and then rejoined the newsies in their celebration of victory.

$N$

**So sad, it broke my heart writing this one! Happy ending though, all of mine are (except ones with sequel ex. Pushed Too Far and One Man's Treasure)**


	7. Chapter 7

The part lasted all night and into the early hours of the morning. While all the working class kids returned to their jobs that evening the newsies from all over New York immigrated to Irving Hall for the remainder of the evening. I must have danced and sang so much that by the time I could get back to my apartment and sleep I decided not to open the shop the next day. I hadn't slept in over 48 hours; it felt good to just rest.

Things eventually returned to normal- or at least as normal as you can get when you're friends with newsies. Jack and Sarah got together (finally) and David hooked up with a girl from Queens he'd met on the strike a few weeks later. By then it had been over a month and I'd given up all hope of seeing Spot ever again. On this particular Friday afternoon I was alone in my apartment with Jack, David, Les and Sarah, whom I now invited over for dinner on a regular basis. We were laughing at Les's crazy antics and commenting on the headlines in my living room when the conversation abruptly turned to Spot. I tried to stay out of it and dug even further into Sarah's chocolate cake she's brought over with her but was inevitably drawn in.

"So Shadow, have you heard anything from our King of Brooklyn yet?" David asked casually. I shook my head. "Not one lick. I ran over to Brooklyn yesterday to make sure they were alright. Ink and the rest of them haven't taken no for an answer just yet. Ink's been acting as temporary leader for now. He says he'll return to being second as soon as Spot gets back."

Reader, you're probably wondering why I was in Brooklyn in the first place. You see, now that I was all known to the newsie boroughs and all I was considered the Guardian Angel of New York instead of just Manhattan. In between the dress shop and running all over the city checking up on the borough's once a week I rarely had the amount of time I used to. Since Theodore Roosevelt had made my shop pretty popular around I was getting orders from all over the state, leaving such dinners like this the most I saw of my friends unless I was in the Manhattan lodging house. But that's beyond the point- back to the story!

"Personally I think they need to move on and accept the fact that Spot's not coming," I continued. "They've gotten too used to the way he's ran the place at any rate." "But _you b_elieve he's coming back, right?" Les piped up cheerily. The kid adored Jack, Racetrack and Spot and had grown to think of them as extended family. He always saw the best in everyone. I turned to look at him sitting on Sarah's lap and smiled a bit sadly. "I'm sorry Les," I replied softly. "It's time to move on."

But Jack wasn't done talking about this just yet. "Shadow, he _loved _youse!" he insisted. "Isa saw it in his eyes. Anyone could. He'll never forget about youse." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "He'll be back, Isa guarantee it." Sarah agreed with her boyfriend. "Elizabeth, you can't just give up!" she added. "It's not fair to Spot and it certainly isn't fair to you." I finished my cake and got up to set it in the dish tub. "Sarah, he hasn't written me in the month he left, not even sent word he's alright. Trust me; he's not coming back to New York." I set it down and gathered up the remains of our meal, glancing at the clock on the wall. IT chimed 10 o'clock.

David heard it and stood up. "I think we should get going Sarah. Mom's gonna start to worry soon." Sarah nodded and Jack gathered up a sleeping Les in his arms so Sarah could get up. I walked them to the door and we said our good-byes. They left and I shut the door, then hurried the clean up and get to bed. It had been a long night. It was about 10:45 when I had finished all the dishes and was heading off to bed. I was so tired that I wasn't going to bother to change, just collapse and drift off. Tomorrow I had to check on the boroughs after work, a job that while I enjoyed took away from having dinner in the peace and serenity of my own home. At least the Bronx appreciated me enough to serve me dinner before I headed back….

_Knock_

I was jostled from my thoughts by a sound at my door. I didn't think much of it, just thought it was my mind playing tricks.

_Knock knock knock!_

The noise continued, this time more urgently. I groaned, cursed, and went to open it. I swung the door open and was about to start screaming at the person calling on me at this late hour- and stopped once I saw who it was.

Spot Conlon, trade mark smirk a mile wide, was standing before me.

I blinked and expected to see nothing after I did, but he was still there, plain and real as day. "Shadow," he said. "Youse gonna let me in 'o' what?" I just stood there in denial. "You came back," I finally said lamely. Spot snorted. "Youse think Isa would leave ya like dat?" I shrugged. "You've done it to most every girl you've come across. He frowned. "Shadow, ya not most every giorl an' youse know dat," he reminded me. I turned around and walked back into my house. Spot followed me and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and crossed my arms much like Jack had done earlier, still refusing to meet his blue eyed gaze. "You didn't write," I began. "You didn't even send word to me you were OK, didn't check up on any one of your friends-" I was cut off by Spot slipped in front of me and lifting my chin up to face him, storm gray eyes once again on deep ocean blue. "Den let me make it up ta youse." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, soft, smooth and passionate. It brought memories flooding back from when I had first fallen in love with him, that warm feeling and wonderful bliss that had encompassed us both. Spot wrapped his arms around my waist as we broke apart and pressed his body to mine. "Forgive me?" he asked quietly. I smiled up at him with my eyes. "Always."

As we swayed back and forth silently I couldn't help but feel whole. It was like a missing puzzle piece was found and placed inside my heart, like I could finally rest in peace.

I could only find one word to describe it: UNITY

$N$

**K, there, done! For the love of all worlds of newsies fanfiction and the final time please REVIEW!**

**Good day,**

**Miss Mad Hatter **


End file.
